Time Machine
by citygirl13
Summary: Jarred creates a time machine and the gang (Alana, Connor, Evan, Jarred and Zoe) are transported to 1962 Baltimore. {ON HOLD FOR NOW}
1. chapter 1

**Ok so first things first. This is my first fanfiction so be nice. Also I'm an Aussie so mum will be spelt with a u.**

 **Things to kno** w

 **~ This is a Dear Evan Hansen and Hairspray crossover.**

 **~ Connor doesn't die.**

 **~ Connor and Zoe are twins**.

 **~ Zoe and Evan are dating.**

 **~ Alana and Connor are dating (because why not).**

 **~ The normal Hairspray ships are together ( Trink and Penweed).**

 **~ The story is mostly in Zoe and Evan's POV**

 **DISCLAIMER- I obviously own nothing but the story line.** **With all that being said, let's begin the story**

Zoe's POV

"Guys you have to come see my new invention!" Jarred yells as he runs into the library which we where were all sitting in. "Shhh!" the old librarian screeches. I giggle. Jarred has always had a thing for inventing. "What is it now dork?" Connor asks. "You don't have to be so mean Connor," I say. "It's not mean Zoe. I just gave him a nickname," Connor replies. I roll my eyes. "Anyway what's your invention?" Evan asks. "Follow me!" Jarred tells us as he runs out the door. We all jump up and follow him. After running for a couple of minutes we reach the science room. Jarred opens the door to reveal a large object covered by a sheet. We all enter and stand around whatever is under the sheet. "Taadaa!" Jarred says as he pulls the sheet off his invention. "What is it?" Alana asks. "It's a time machine" Jarred announces proudly. "A time machine?" Connor asks in disbelief. "Yep. And I'm pretty sure it works too," Jarred says. "Cool!" I say. "Come on Zoe. You don't honestly believe him do you?" Alana asks me. "Of course I do!" I reply. "Hey what does this do?" Connor asks as he starts to turn a dial on the side of the machine. "Connor! Don't touch that?" Jarred yells but it's too late, the machine lights up, starts flashing and makes continuous beeping noises. "Now look what you've done!" I yell to Connor. "Shut up Zoe! I'm trying to fix it!" Connor yells back, pushing every button on the machine. "Connor stop! You're making it worse!" Evan, who hadn't said anything in awhile, yelled suddenly. "Well I'm trying!" Connor yells, still pushing buttons. Suddenly we hear Alana squeal. We all turn our heads to see her being sucked into the machine. " Alana!" Connor yells as he stops pushing the buttons. "Holy crap," Evan mutters. I grab onto his hand, worried that either me or him will be taken next. Then Connor was sucked into the machine, shortly followed by Jarred. "I guess we're next," Evan tells me. I just nod, too afraid to speak. The machine had just taken my two best friends and my twin brother and it's about to take us. I feel myself lift off the floor. I tighten my grip on Evan's hand. I don't care if the machie takes us. As long as I'm with him I'm happy. Suddenly the world around starts spinning. I begin feel very queasy so I shut my eyes. Suddenly we hit the ground. "Ow!" I mutter against the concrete. I slowly stand and look around. There's people with old fashioned clothing and bee-hive hairstyles littering the streets. " Oh my gosh! Zoe, Evan! I thought you weren't going to come!" Alana yells as she pulls us into a tight hug. Once she let's go Connor pulls me into his arms. We may not see eye to eye all the time but he's still my brother and I'm his baby sister, despite the fact that I'm only younger by a minute and a half. He is very protective. "You ok Little Sister?" Connor asks. "I'm fine Big Brother," I tell him. We hug for another couple of minutes and I don't think he wants to let go of me. "Not to interrupt this adorable sibling moment but we really need to work out where the hell we are!" Jarred laughs. We pull away and Connor coughs awkwardly. "Umm yeah. Of course," he says. I can't help but laugh. "There's a newspaper stand over there. A newspaper will have the town and date on it," Alana says as she walks over to it. "On the plus side, your inveinvention works," I say to Jarred. "Oh my god Zoe!" Evan and Connor say at the same time and start laughing. "Umm guys we have a problem," Alana says as she walks over to us. We stand around her since she has the paper and read the title. "Baltimore 1962," Evan reads aloud. We all look at each other. "Ok we definitely have a problem," Jarred sighs


	2. chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2! I don't know what to say.** **Actually I do. This is not set after Hairspray but through it. This is before Good Morning Baltimore. Ok I think I don't have anything else to say now. Enjoy!**

Still Zoe's POV

"Baltimore 1962!" Evan repeats but louder this time. "What are we going to do?" I ask frantically. "I don't know. I never made a plan for if it actually worked" Jarred admitted. "Well that's just great!" Connor yelled sarcastically. "Don't get cockey with me Male Murphy! You're the one that got us stuck here in the first place!" Jarred yelled. "You shouldn't of let me near it! You know how curious I get!" Connor yelled back. As they continued to yell at each other I turned to Evan. "What are we going to do Evan?" I asked him, generally scared and starting to tear up. "Hey don't worry. We'll find a way out of this mess" Evan reassures me. "Kleinman, Male Murphy. Can you stop screaming at each other so we can fix this?" Alana asks them both. They stop yelling, look at her and nod. " Hi!" A girl says to us. I immediately grab Evan's hand. Not because I was " marking my territory" or whatever other girls who don't trust their partners do but I was becoming more and more nervous by the minute and we must look so strange in our modern clothes. What will this girl think of us? "Umm hi" Connor says to the girl. "I'm Tracy Turnblad." the girl or Tracy says to us. "Nice to meet you Tracy. I'm Alana Black, this is Jarred Kleinman," she says, pointing to Jarred. "This is Evan Hansen," she says pointing to Evan "And these two are the Murphy twins, Zoe and Connor." she says pointing to Connor and I. "Nice to meet you all. You guys aren't from around here are you?" Tracy asks. "Nope, we're actually from 2017. You see Jarred made a time machine. When he showed us Connor started playing with one of the dials and turns out, Jarred's invention works and now we're stuck here," Evan explains. "Wow! The future is so cool! You guys will need a place to stay until you work out how to get home won't you?" Tracy asks. "Yes," Jarred tells her. "You'll come live with me then!" Tracy announces. "Thank you so much!" I gush. Ok one problem down. Probably about a hundred to go. "But first we have to make you blend in otherwise everyone will be asking questions. Come with me!" Tracy adds happily. We follow her and we end up at a clothes shop. "Ok you two need dresses." Tracy says, pointing to Alana and I. "Connor, Evan, Jarred. You wait here" she tells them. As we walk inside we are bombarded with a whole load of pink and purple. "Do you guys have a preferred colour?" Tracy asks us. "I like red" Alana tells her. "And I like indigo" I say. "Alright then. Top and a skirt or a dress?" Tracy asks. "Umm a dress please" I say. "I'd prefer a top and skirt" Alana says. "Ok. I'll be right back" Tracy says as she disappears into the back of the shop. "You ok Zoe?" Alana asks. "Not at all. I'm so scared. This is 1962. We don't know what life is like here. And what about Evan? Will we be separated? And you. You don't have the same coloured skin as us so we'll be separated. And,and,and" I says quickly, getting teary again. "Woah Zoe. Deep breaths ok. It'll be fine. And I now I'll be separated from you but I'll be fine. And you won't be separated from Evan. And even if you are, Evan will fight it. You now he won't leave your side unless he absolutely has to" Alana reassures. "I guess you're right" I say as Tracy comes back. "Ok here you go. The change rooms are back there" Tracy tells us and hands us our clothes. We go to the change rooms and put on our clothes. My dress is navy blue with polka dots all over it. I twirl around. "You ready Zoe?" Tracy asks. "Yep. I'm coming out now" I say. I walk out to see Alana. "Wow Alana you look amazing!" I say. "So do you!" Alana gushes. "You both look amazing. Now I need to sort out the boys. Let's go" Tracy says. We walk out of the shop and find the boys. "Zoe you look gorgeous" Evan gushes. "Thanks" I say, blushing. "Ok let's get you boys clothes" Tracy says, leading the boys into the shop next door. "I'll be back ok" Evan whispers to me. I nod. "See." Alana says. "Shut up!" I laugh. "Anyway what do you think life is like here?" Alana asks. "Different. Very, very different," I reply. "Yeah no shit. Other than different, what do you think life is like?" Alana says. "I don't know. I guess people would communicate with each other more since there isn't a lot of technology" I say. "Yeah. That might be a good thing for people who live on their phone" Alana says. "So Jarred." I say. "Yep pretty much" Alana sighs. We talk for a while longer and eventually the boys come back. "Look at you! You're so handsome!" Alana and I squeal, gawking over the three boys in front of us. "You look so different!" Alana says, running over to Connor. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Connor asks. "A good thing! You look amazing!" Alana squeals. I walk over to Evan, who is laughing at Alana's sudden burst of excitement. "You look really handsome" I say. "Thank you. Are you feeling better than you were before?" Evan asks. "Not really. I actually kinda feel worse" I say. "What's bothering you?" Evan asks. "I'm scared we're going to be separated from each other" I whisper, looking down. "Zo you've gotta speak up. I can't hear you" Evan says, chuckling a bit. "I'm scared we're going to be separated" I repeat, barely louder than the last time I said it, and looking up. "We're not going to be separated. And if, for some reason, we are I will fight it. Zoe I won't leave your side ok" Evan says, looking me straight in the eyes. "Ok" I say, beginning to smile. "Come on guys, I'll take you to my place. I need to pick up my best friend Penny on the way. You'll love her. She's super nice" Tracy says. "Sounds awesome!" Alana says happily. "This way" Tracy says and starts walking. Alright Zoe, it's time to be brave. Let's do this!


	3. chapter 3

**Yay chapter 3 is here! This one should have more Connor and Alana moments since this chapter is like fifty percent Alana's POV. So with all that being said, let's get on the story**

 **Alana's POV**

"So do you reckon Zoe will be ok?" I ask Connor as we follow Tracy to her friend's house. "I don't know. She should be as long as she's with Evan. I don't reckon she'll go to well if you're taken away though" Connor answers. "Yeah. I was thinking that. You should of seen the state she was in while we were in the clothes shop. When I asked her is she was ok she got really panicy and started speaking really fast. And maybe, hopefully, I won't get taken away. As long as no one finds out that I'm staying at Tracy's place I should be able to stay. Let's hope that her parents are ok with... people of colour" I say. "Yeah. Let's hope so." Connor says. "So how are you feeling about this whole ordeal?" I ask. "I'm ok. I just can't help but feel that this is my fault. I've put my baby sister, my best friends and my girlfriend in danger just because I let my curiosity get the best of me" Connor says. " How are we in danger?" I ask. "Well for a start we are in a completely different time zone and we know absolutely nothing about life here, Zoe's mental health isn't doing too good and if you get taken away the police or whoever takes you away might hurt you, it'll destroy Zoe and I don't think I'd do to good either" Connor says. "But none of that is your fault" I say. "Yeah it is. I turned the dial. If I hadn't we wouldn't be in this mess" Connor says. "It's fine Connor seriously. No one is mad at you. Jarred is looking at this like some sort of adventure novel or something like that, I'm loving this because I've always wanted to travel back in time since my favourite subject is history and Evan and Zoe are happy as long as they're with each other!" I say. "But Zoe isn't happy nor ok! She is clearly anxious!" Connor says. "Ok, I'll admit. Zoe probably isn't ok. But I meant what I said. As long as she's with Evan she'll be fine." I reassure him. We walk in silence when he randomly starts talking again. "Can I tell you something Alana?" Connor asks. "Course you can. What is it?" I ask. "When you got sucked into Jarred's machine I got so scared. I honestly thought that my stomach was in my shoes" Connor says sheepishly. "Why?" I ask. "I thought that I was going to lose you. It's not that fun watching the one you love get sucked into an unknown machine not knowing whether they're going to be ok or not" Connor says. "I honestly couldn't imagine being in your shoes in that situation. That would've been so scary. I'm sorry" I say. "You have no reason to be sorry Alana. Like I said, if anything it was my fault" Connor says. "For Christ sake stop blaming yourself! Listen to me Connor, it is not your fault, ok?" I say, half yelling. Suddenly we hear a loud yell. "Hey miss!" The voice yells. We all turn around to see... 3 angry looking police officers.

 **Evan's POV**

As soon as I heard the men yelling I knew something wasn't right. When we turned around to find 3 angry looking police officers I knew exactly what they were angry about. Alana. "What's she doing with you, she's a negro **(A/N I'm so sorry for using that word. They use it a lot in Hairspray so I'm going to have to use it a few times)** and you're all white. She's coming with us!" The police officers yell as they grab Alana's arm roughly. I hear Zoe start to cry next to me. Oh God. Zoe! What's running through her mind right now? I immediately pull her into my arms, one hand around her waist and the other holding her head into my chest so she didn't have to see the ordeal in front of us. "Let her go!" Connor growled. "Why do you care what happens to her? She's a negro!" The police officers yell. "Don't you dare call her that again!" Connor screamsas he starts trying to rip Alana out of one of the police officer's arms. I hear Zoe start to cry harder. I tighten my grip on her. "Get off of her otherwise I'll take you too!" The police officer yells. "Fine! Go ahead! Take me! As long as I'm with her I'm happy!" Connor screams, still trying to get Alana free from the officer's grip. Now Zoe is sobbing. I really hope for Zoe's sake that both Alana and Connor aren't taken away. "Fine! We'll take both of you! But don't expect to be together!" One of the officers says. This officer has the most badges so I'm assuming he's the captain. "Now officer don't you think you're over reacting?" I ask. "What did you say?" The officer says, clearly very angry. "Evan shut up! They'll take you too and how do you think Zoe will react to that?" Alana yells while looking at Zoe, who is currently shaking and sobbing in my arms. I immediately shut up. After a few more minutes of Connor and Alana thrashing around like fish out of water, the police get them in handcuffs, get them in a police car and drive off and I'm left here with a shaking, sobbing Zoe (who is nearly making me cry), a very confused Narred and an equally confused Tracy. "Ok we need to find a way to get them back. Penny might know what to do! We've got to get to her house as quickly as possible!" Tracy says, her voice filled with determination. "I don't think Zoe will make it that far" Jarred points out. "I'll carry her" I say. "Is it ok if I piggy back you to Tracy's friend's house?" I ask Zoe, who is just slightly calmer than she was a minute ago. Sure she was still sobbing and shaking but her shakes have become a lot less violent. "Yep" she sobs out. I lift her onto my back and turn to Tracy. "Lead the way to Penny's" I say, hoping that this Penny has a plan.


	4. chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4. Yay. Just to clarify Zoe has anxiety and Evan doesn't. And with all that being said, let's get on with the story.**

 **Evan's POV**

As Tracy leads us to Penny's house I can't help but feel that something is severely wrong with Zoe. She seems very light. But maybe that's just my imagination. The fact that she is still sobbing and shaking doesn't help anything either. After a while she falls asleep on my back. Penny's house must be quite a while away from where we were since we were still running and Tracy showed no sign of stopping. "Yo dude, is Zoe ok?" Jarred asks. "I honestly don't know man. She seems lighter then she was a month ago" I tell Jarred. "Hmm. Suspicious. Do you think she has an eating disorder?" Jarred asks. "Zoe would never do anything like that!" I yell, causing Zoe to move a bit. "Evan think about it. She's been getting more and more anxious and depressed and when's last time you saw her eat?" Jarred asks. I stop and think for a few seconds. "The last time I saw her eat was today at lunch" I say. "And she said what after eating?" Jarred asks. "She said she needed to go to the bathroom" I say. "And what happened then?" Jarred asks. "Alana asked if she wanted her to go with her and she said no" I say. "And what did you think when she said it?" Jarred asks. " Well I thought it was unlike Zoe because those two always go to the bathroom at the same time" I say. "And why do you think Zoe didn't want Alana to go with her?" Jarred asks. "I don't know" I say. "She wanted to go alone because she wanted to throw up her lunch" Jarred say, looking me straight in the eyes. "That's a crazy theory Jarred. I know Zoe better than her own brother and she would never, ever do something like that. And if she felt like that she would talk to me about it" I say, getting slightly mad. "Think what you want to think Evan" Jarred sighs. " Guys we're here." Tracy says. "Finally" I mutter under my breath. "Hey Trace! I was waiting for you... who are those guys?" Penny asks. "Jarred, Evan and Zoe" Tarcy says, pointing to each one of us when she says our name. "Why is she on your back?" Penny asks me. "Because she was crying and shaking and I don't think she would've made it all the way here" I explain. "Ohh the poor girl. Why was she crying?" Penny asks. "Her best friend and her twin brother were taken away" Tracy says. "Why were they taken away?" Penny asks. "Well Alana was taken away because of the colour of her skin and Connor was taken away because he tried to get Alana back" Jarred says. "That's so sad." Penny says. "I know! Come on. Let's go back to my place" Tracy says. "How far away is your place?" Jarred asks. "Not far. Maybe a block" Tracy says. "Ok" Jarred says. "Ev" I hear Zoe whisper. "Hey Zo." I say, turning my head around and kissing her forehead. "Who's that?" Zoe asks in a quiet whisper, looking towards Penny who is talking to Tracy and Jarred. "That's Penny. Tracy's friend" I reply. "Kay" Zoe says. "Do you reckon you can walk now?" I ask. "Yep" Zoe says as she jumps off of my back. "That was dangerous" I point out. "Oh shush, I didn't hurt myself" Zoe giggles. A huge, goofy grin spreads across my face. Hearing her giggle was probably the greatest sound in the world right now. I grab her by the waist and pull her into my arms. "Wha..." She begins but I cut her off my kissing her. She kisses me back and after about 20 seconds she pulls away for air. " What was that for?" Zoe asks, blushing. "When I heard you giggle I got all happy and felt the need to kiss you" I say. "Aww! I love you" Zoe says, beaming. "I love you too" I say. "Guys! As much as I find your relationship the cutest thing on the planet we really need to get back to Tracy's place. It's getting late" Jarred yells. " Yeah, yeah. We're coming!" Zoe yells, giggling. We run up to where Jarred, Tracy and Penny are. "Ok guys, this is it" Tracy says, pointing to a place called the Hardy Har Hut with a house above it. "My dad owns the joke shop" Tracy says. "Jarred your favourite place!" Zoe jokes. "Ha ha" Jarred says sarcastically. "Alright, come in. There will probably be laundry around the place so don't mind that" Tracy says as she leads us up the stairs and into her home. "Nice place" I say. "Thank you" Tracy says. "Tracy Turnblad! Where the heck were you? You said you were getting bread and picking up Penny." Someone yells. "I was Ma!" Tracey yells. "Don't mind my mum" Tracey says as we follow her into the living room. "Who are they?" Mrs Turnblad yells. "Ma this is Evan, Jarred and Zoe. They're from the year 2017" Tracey explains. "How'd you get here?" Mrs Turnblad asks. "I made a time machine and when I showed it to these guys ,and our other two friends who have been taken away by the police, the time machine Connor, one of the one's that have been taken, turned the dial and now we're stuck here" Jarred explains. "Why were your other friends taken away by the police?" Mrs Turnblad asks. "Well Alana has a different skin tone to us so the police took her away and Connor tried to get her back and they took him too" Jarred explains. Zoe turns to me with a upset look on her face. I extend my arms to her and she jumps into them starting to cry again. "Don't cry Zo, I can't watch you cry" I whisper to Zoe. "Sorry" she whispers. "It's ok. I'm not mad" I whisper. "Is she ok?" Mrs Turnblad asks. "She's fine. She's just scared. She's got anxiety you see and umm Connor, he's her twin brother and Alana is her best friend and she is worried about what will happen to them" I explain. "Ohh sweetie. They'll be ok" Mrs Turnblad says to Zoe. "Come on. I'll make you all something to eat" Mrs Turnblad says as she walks into the kitchen.


	5. chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! The movie event's will start happening in a chapter or two. This chapter is mainly focused on Zoe's eating disorder so umm Trigger Warning. And don't worry Alana and Connor will come back in a few chapters. Oh and also this chapter is for tomorrow since I'm staying over and my friend's place and I might not be able to update but who knows I might get one up anyway. So with all that being said, let's get on with the story.**

 **Zoe's POV**

As soon as Mrs Turnblad said "I'll make you something to eat" my stomach dropped. Ok, I'll admit this to myself before anyone else. I have a eating disorder. I have for about two months now. I think nobody knows and I plan to keep it that way. "Tracy, Penny can you run into the yard and collect the laundry off of the line?" Mrs Turnblad asks as she starts to lead Jarred, Evan and I to the kitchen. "I'll go help them" I say quickly. "Don't be ridiculous. You are the guest. You don't have to help with the laundry." Mrs Turnblad says as if I'm crazy."No really. It might give us some girl bonding time." I say. Wow Zoe, that was a lousy excuse. "Ok. If you want to. It'll be good for you girls to bond anyway. Go ahead" Mrs Turnblad says. Ok so lousy excuses work here. I run out of the kitchen and into the yard to help Tracy and Penny.

 **Jarred's POV.**

"So Hansen, do you believe me when I say that your girlfriend has an eating disorder now?" I ask. "She does not have an eating disorder!" Evan yells. "For Christ sake Evan! Stop being so in denial! She clearly has an eating disorder! Just admit it to yourself!" I scream. "Well I'm sorry! I don't particularly love watching my girl in pain!" Evan screams. We sit in silence for a few minutes when Evan speaks up again. "Jarred am I a horrible boyfriend?" He asks quietly. "I don't know. You're not my boyfriend" I say sarcastically before realizing that was way out of line. "Not the best time for your sarcasm Jarred" Evan says. "I know. Sorry man. That was way out of line. And to answer your question, of course you're not a bad boyfriend. Zoe loves you more than anything in the world. Why would you think that you're a bad boyfriend?" I ask. "I've noticed that Zoe hasn't been eating. I've even heard her throw up a few times and I haven't done anything about it because I've been in denial. I've put her in danger because I was too afraid to admit to myself that Zoe had an eating disorder" Evan whispers, starting to tear up a bit. "None of this is your fault." I say, shaking my head. "Yes it is. I shouldn't of let her get this thin or this light. As soon as I noticed I should of said something to her. I should of made her talk to me." Evan says as a few tears slip from his eyes. "Look Evan, I understand how you feel. This is hurting me too. Zoe is one of my closest, and only, friends." I say. "Yeah but you aren't as close to her as I am. She's my girlfriend Jarred!" Evan says, raising his voice a bit. I sigh. "Evan just talk to her about it. If she's gonna talk to anyone about it, it'll be you" I say. "You're right. I'll just talk to her about it" Evan says, just as Zoe appears in the doorway. "Talk to who about what?" Zoe says as she walks into the kitchen. "I'll tell you later" Evan says.

 **Back To Zoe's POV**

As soon as I sit next to Evan I knew something was up. He seemed very tense. "Ev are have you been crying?" I ask, noticing the red lines going down both sides of his cheeks. "No. Why do you ask?" Evan asks. "Because you have tear marks down your cheeks" I reply. "They're nothing" Evan replies, oddly fast. "Ok" I say suspiciously. "So how did laundry collecting with the girls go?" Evan asks. "It was fun" I reply as Tracy and Penny walk into the room. "So do you three have anywhere to sleep tonight?" Mrs Turnblad asks from the living room. "I kinda offered for them to stay here" Tracy says. "Well that was going to be my suggestion but we only have on spare bedroom" Mrs Turnblad says. "That's ok. Zoe and I will sleep on the couch" Evan says. "Is that ok with Zoe?" Mrs Turnblad asks Evan. "Yes that's fine, if it's ok with you" I say. "It's fine" Mrs Turnblad says. "So what do you guys want to eat? I decided to wait until you girls got back inside before I made anything" Mrs Turnblad says. Great! My plan didn't work "Can you cook your special pork?" Tracy asks. "Sure!" Mrs Turnblad says happily, walking into the kitchen to begin cooking her pork. "So do you have a plan for getting Alana and Connor back?" Penny asks. "Not yet" I whisper, looking down. "Don't worry Zoe. We'll figure something out" Tracy says, putting her hand on top of mine. "We'll have to work it out in the morning though, it's getting pretty late" Penny points out. "True" Jarred says. We talk about a bunch of random stuff until Mrs Turnblad announces that dinner is ready. I stare at the pork. Ok Zoe you have two options here. Number on, say you're not hungry and refuse the food or number two, eat a bit of this food and throw it up. I decide to eat some of it and throw it up because it would be rude not to eat her food. As dinner progresses, I feel Evan's eyes watching me like a hawk. I think he suspects something. After eating half a plate I excuse myself from the table and go to the bathroom. I lock the bathroom door and double check it. No one, especially Evan, can find out what I'm doing. I walk over to the toilet and kneel in front of it. I lean over the bowl and shove my fingers down my throat. After doing that three times I flush the toilet, pray that no one heard me, wash my hands and exit the bathroom. I walk back into the living room to see everyone watching so local t.v program. "You ok baby?" Evan asks. "Yes, I'm fine" I lie. "Ok" Evan says as I walk over to him and sit in his lap. "Hello Turnblads and Penny" Someone, who I'm assuming is Mr Turnblad, sings as he walks in the door. "And three people I have never met" He adds. "Right. Dad, this is Jarred, Evan and Zoe. They're from the year 2017 and they're here because Jarred made time machine and now the are stuck here" Tracy says. "Well it's nice to meet you" Mr Turnblad says. "Nice to meet you too" Jarred, Evan and I say. After eating a short dinner in the kitchen, Mr Turnblad comes and joins us in the living room. "Umm Tracy, I don't have any pyjamas" I say shyly. "Oh God, I totally forgot to get you some. Come, you can borrow a pair of mine" Tracy says, leading me too her bedroom. Once we are in her room she walks to her dresser and pulls the drawer open. She grabs a pair of pyjamas and says "Here. You can use this pair." She walks out of the room and closes the door so I can get changed. I change swiftly, avoiding looking at myself in the huge mirror. I can't look at myself in the mirror anymore. It hurts to much.Once I'm dressed I walk out of Tracy's room, walk into the living room and sit back down in Evan's lap. The boys decided to just sleep in their boxers. " We'll get you all some more clothes in the morning" Mrs Turnblad says.After a few more hour of watching t.v, talking and laughing Mrs Turnblad tells us all that it was time for bed. She grabs a blanket and two pillows out of the cupboard and folds out the couch to make it into a bed."There you go, goodnight you two" Mrs Turnblad says. "Goodnight Mrs Turnblad" Evan and I say. "You can call me Edna" Mrs Turnblad, or Edna, says. "Goodnight" Tracy,Penny and Jarred say. "Goodnight" Evan and I reply. As Tracy exits the living room she shuts of the light, leaving the room nearly completely dark, the only light coming from the moon outside. We lie down and I rest my head on his chest. "Hey Zoe, can I ask you something? Well not really ask but state a fact." Evan asks. "Go ahead" I say. "You have to promise me that you won't get mad at me" Evan says. "Evan just say it. It can't be that bad." I say. "Ok umm Zoe I think, no actually I know that you have an eating disorder" Evan says. "How did you find out?" I ask, tears beginning to fill my eyes. "Zoe it's kinda obvious. You have been eating less and less over the past two months and I've heard you throw up a few times. Zoe we pretty much live together, I was going to find out eventually" Evan says and I begin to cry. "Zoe?" Evan asks worryingly. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry" I sob. Evan tightens his grip around my waist and whispers "It's ok, I'm here" until I manage to calm myself down. "Zoe am I allowed to ask why you feel the need to stave yourself?" Evan asks. "It's silly. You won't understand" I whisper. "I'm sure I will. I know you better than anyone. I know you better than your own brother does. And if I don't understand I'll try my best to understand, ok?" Evan says. "Promise not to laugh?" I ask. "I would never laugh at something like this" Evan replies. "I've been comparing myself to the other girls at school and I'm starting to wonder why you're still with me. I mean you can have all those skinny Barbies but you stick with me, the fat, ugly and mentally ill me because you're best friends with my brother and you're probably scared of what he's going to do to you if you break up with me" I say. Suddenly he starts breathing a bit heavier and starts crying. "Evan! Baby why are you crying?" I ask frantically. "I would never, ever leave you for a Barbie, or anyone for that matter because I love you more than anything else in the world. You are not fat at all. You are the most beautiful girl in the world and who cares if you're mentally ill. It means I get to look after you and protect you and I love being able to protect you. I love you Zoe, always have, always will" Evan says, looking me straight in the eyes. "I love you too" I whisper. "Zoe you have to promise me that you will try to get better. I don't expect you to get better right away but I just want you better, ok. I'll be by your side every single step of the way." Evan says. "Ok, I promise" I say. "I love you Zoe, more than anything or anyone else in the world." Evan whispers. "I love you too" I whisper. After a few more seconds we both fall asleep, in each other's arms, where we belong.

 **A/N Wow.Just over two thousand works in one chapter. And I know that ending was super cheesy but I like it and I needed a way to finish this chapter. I've just realized that the ending of this chapter is a heck of a lot like my story "Why?". Oh well.**


	6. chapter 6

**So I actually am getting a chapter up today. My two best friends and I are currently sitting in a cafe and one of them is talking about her favourite t.v show and looking at Pinterest and the other is reading It (the horror movie about a clown, she found the book in the bookstore) So part of this will be in italics because some of it is a nightmare. So with all that being said, let's get on with the story.**

 **Zoe's** **POV**

 _Jarred, Evan and I were standing in a dark alley way, surrounded by what seems like millions of police officers. They had Alana and Connor behind them in hand cuffs. They began to corner us_. _Two of them grab Jarred by the arms and drags him towards Connor and Alana_. _He grabs my arm and begins to drag me toward them. "No!" Evan yells. "You can't take her. I refuse to let you take her!" Evan screams, pulling me out of the officers arms and into his. "_ _Give her back!" One of the officers yell. "No! You can't hurt her!" Evan yells. "Fine. We won't hurt her. We'll hurt you instead" The officer says as he takes out his gun and aims it at Evan. "No!" I scream, bursting into tears._

 **Evan's POV**

"No!" Zoe screams as she jolts upwards and bursts into tears, which woke me up immediately. Sadly I was use to her waking up screaming in the middle of the night. She had nightmares quite often. Just the result of her anxiety I guess. "No, No, No!" Zoe sobs. "Zoe, what happened?" I ask. "Nightmare... alley way... police officers... taking me... you... screaming... shots you" Zoe sobs. "Oh baby" I say, squeezing her tightly. "That was so scary" Zoe sobs. "I know, I know baby. You're ok. I'm ok" I whisper. She cries in my arms for another few minutes before she starts to calm down slightly. "Do you want to go back to sleep now?" I ask. "No! Evan I can't go back to sleep. I can't have another nightmare like that" Zoe says, bursting into tears again. "Zoe please stop crying. You know I hate watching you cry. It hurts me too much." I whisper. "I'm sorry Evan" Zoe whispers. "You don't have to apologize Zoe." I whisper. "But you're mad at me" Zoe says. "I'm never mad at you, ever. I just don't like watching you cry. You nearly make me cry" I say. "Sorry" Zoe says. "No Zoe, no sorrys" I say, firmly but not madly or anything like that. "Ok" Zoe says, sighing. "Will you go to sleep if I stay here the entire time?" I ask. "Were you going to leave?" Zoe asks frantically, clearly panicking. Well that backfired. "No. I wasn't going anywhere and I'm not going anywhere. That was to try and get you to sleep" I say. "Well that was a great way to try to get me to sleep" Zoe says. "Hey! Don't get snappy with me Miss Murphy" I joke, tickling her sides. "Hey! Stop that!" Zoe laughs. "Yes! It worked. Your laughing" I say happily, hugging her tighter. "Of course I laughed, you know I'm ticklish!" Zoe laughs. "I know. That's why I tickled you. I knew it would make you laugh" I say, continuing to tickle her. After a small tickle fight Zoe says " I'm tired now". I smile. "Well go to sleep" I say. "But the nightmares" Zoe protests. "I'll be there, right there the entire night. I'm not going anywhere" I say. "Promise?" Zoe says, using a tiny voice that makes my heart melt every time she uses it. "I promise" I whisper. "Ok" Zoe whispers back as she snuggles into my arms. "Goodnight baby. Remember I'll be right there all night" I say. "Will you get mad at me if I have another nightmare and wake you up again?" Zoe asks. "Of course not. Why would I get mad over you having a nightmare? You can't control them so it's not your fault" I say. " Ok" Zoe says as she falls asleep.

 **(A/N this is Evan's dream not Zoe's, just to clarify)**

 _I wake up to our mine and Zoe's normal bedroom, back at home, and I hear the sound of vomiting. I immediately get up, panicking and run into the bathroom to see Zoe puking her guts out. "Zoe! Stop!" I scream but she doesn't listen to me, she doesn't stop. Eventually I pull her away from the toilet and she collapses into my arms, weak and as pale as can be._ _"Why Zoe? Why?" I ask but she doesn't answer. "Zoe?" I ask. "Zoe?" I ask again._

 **Zoe's POV ( A/N It's like a game if musical chairs but with POV's. Huh, I like that. Musical POV's. OMG and I'm writing about a musical. Holy cow I just blew my own mind. Ok back to the story now)**

"Zoe?" Evan asks, his voice shaking. "Yeah?" I reply but he doesn't answer. "Zoe?" Evan asks again but more desperately. I don't reply this time since I've worked out that he's sleeping. "Zoe? Zoe? Zoe? Zoe? Zoe?" He repats over and over, his voice becoming more and more desperate each time. Eventually he takes a deep breath in and I assume that he's woken up. "Zoe?" He asks, his voice shaking. "I'm here" I whisper. "You're ok?" Evan asks. "Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be ok?" I ask. "My dream. We were in our normal room and I woke up and you weren't next to me and I heard throwing up and I got panicked and I ran to the bathroom to see you throwing your guts up and when I told you to stop you ignored me and eventually I pulled you away and I asked you why and you didn't answer so I kept saying your name continuously and you did answer and I thought something seriously bad happened." Evan explains. "I'm ok. That didn't happen and it won't happen because I promised you that I'm going to get better" I say. "I know, I knew" Evan says. "You wanna go back to sleep?" I ask. "Yeah. But let's agree, no more nightmares for tonight" Evan says. "Yeah I agree" I say. "Alright, goodnight baby girl" Evan says as he kisses my forehead. "Goodnight" I say as we both fall asleep.

 **A/N Before I finish this chapter I would like toto say thank you to Notsosupertbh (I hope I got that right) for all the amazingly kind reviews on my storys. Thank you so much. They have motivated me to be productive and get a chapter up. Thank you again :D**


	7. chapter 7

**I'm feeling very repetitive with these bold text, me talking to you things. Anyway as usual I don't have anything to say so with all that being said, let's get on with the story.**

 **Zoe's POV**

I wake up for the third time, this time being in the morning when I'm actually supposed to be waking up. "Good morning Zoe!" Tracy says as she bounces into the room. "You're energetic considering it's... 7 in the morning" I mumble looking at the clock, still half asleep. "She's always energetic in the morning" Penny says, entering the room a lot slower and a lot less energetic than Tracy did. "Where's Jarred?" I ask, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "Still asleep" Tracy says. I feel Evan stir beside me. "Morning Ev" I say as he wakes up. "Is it actually morning this time?" Evan asks, his voice groggy from sleep. "Yes" I laugh. "Ok, no more nightmares?" Evan asks. "Nope. You?" I ask. "Nope" Evan says. "That's good" Evan says, sitting up. "So what's the plan for today?" I ask Tracy as she sits on the armchair next to the couch/bed. "Well you guys need more clothes so we'll go to the store and we need to go to the police station to see what's happening to Alana and Connor" Tracy says. "Sounds like a good plan" I say just as Penny sits down next to me on the edge of the couch/bed. "Morning everyone" Jarred says as he walks into the room. "Morning" We all say. "Is it unsettling that we're in a room with two half naked boys?" Penny asks, whispering in my ear. "Well one of them is my boyfriend and the other is one of my best friends so not really. Does it unsettle you?" I whisper back. "Kinda. My mother would flip if she found out. She is a little crazy" Penny whispers. "What are you two whispering about?" Jarred asks. "Nothing" Penny and I say at the same time. "Good Morning everyone" Edna says as she walks into the room. "Good Morning" We all say. "How did everyone sleep?" Edna asks. "I slept well" Tracy, Penny and Jarred say. "I could've slept better" I say. "Was the couch not comfortable?" Edna asks. "No, the couch is fine. I had a nightmare" I explain. "Oh dear. How about you Evan?" Edna asks. "Well Zoe woke me up halfway through the night but other than that good" Evan says and I roll my eyes. "Well I hope there are no nightmares tonight. I hope you're hungry, I'm making eggs for breakfast" Edna says. "I'm going to go get dressed. Can I change in your room Tracy?" I ask. "Of course" Tracy says. "Thanks" I say as I get off the bed/couch. I walk down the hallway and into Tracy's room. I shut the door and grab my dress of the floor. I slip it on and walk out of Tracy's room (I open the door first obviously). I walk into the living room and sit in the spot I was in before. "That was quick" Jarred says. "Well it doesn't take that long to put on a dress" I snap. "Alright" Jarred says, raising his arms in fake surrender. "Sorry, I'm tired" I say. "That's ok" Jarred says. "Eggs are ready!" Edna calls from the kitchen. We all get up and walk into the kitchen, sitting down at the kitchen table. Edna gives us two eggs each. "Zoe you need to eat at least one" Evan whispers to me. "Do I have to?" I ask. "Yes Zoe you do. You promised" Evan says. "Fine" I say, taking a spoonful of egg and eating it. Once we all finish our eggs the boys go to get dressed and us girls clean up. I ended up eating both eggs. Once the boys are dressed the girls get dressed and we begin walking to the clothes store. Once we arrive Tracy tells me to get a few more dresses, some pyjamas and some underwear. I grab another indigo dress (kinda like a sailors dress) , a purple one with tiny flowers all over it and a yellow one with no pattern. I grab standard pyjamas. Once Evan and Jarred pick out some clothes (a blue top with matching pants, a red top, a black top and a black jacket for Evan and pretty much the same for Jarred) we leave the store and begin walking towards the police station. "What do you reckon they've done with them?" I ask Evan. "I don't know Zo. Nothing to bad hopefully" Evan says, grabbing my hand. As we walk to the police station Tracy tells us about a show called "The Corny Collins Show". It's a dancing show. "It's my dream to be on that show" Tracy says. "If an audition comes up you should go" I say. "They'd never take a girl of my body shape" Tracy says. "They would if they saw how good you could dance. I watched you dance around the kitchen this morning, you're really good" I say. "That's something you and Zoe have in common" Evan says to Tracy. "What?" Tracy asks. "You both like to dance around kitchens" Evan says. "I don't dance around our kitchen" I protest. "Yes you do. I literally saw you doing it a couple of days ago" Evan says. "Anyway you guys are going to come to school with us for however long we're here for. Is that ok?" Tracy says. "School" I whisper, clearly in shock. "You'll be ok. You'll be with us the entire time" Tracy reassures me. "Ok" I say just as we reach the police station. We enter and walk up to the front desk. "Can I help you?" the woman behind the desk asks. "Yes. Our friends Connor Murphy and Alana Beck were taken here and we would like to know what happened to them" Tracy says. The woman types up a few things on the keyboard in front of her and says "Alana Beck has been placed in the Stubbs residence and Connor Murphy has been placed in the Larkin residence. Is there anything else?" the woman asks. "No, that's all. Thank you" Tracy says. As we walk out of the store Tracy says "They've both been placed in really good houses. They'll be fine". "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yes. The Larkin's have a teenage son and so do the Stubbs so they'll have someone to hang out with and they'll be at school with us" Tracy says. "Ok. Thank god" I say. " Do you want to go home and play a board game?" Tracy asks. "Sure. That sounds like fun" I say. "We have Hi-Ho Cheerio" Tracy says. "We have a copy of that at home" Evan says. "Yeah we do" I say. "Wait do you two live together?" Tracy asks. "We may as well. Evan's mother works night shift nearly every night so Evan stays over at my place. When my parents are on business trips I stay at Evan's place" I explain. "You're that comfortable with each other?" Penny asks. "Well we've known each other since we were 3" Evan says. We talk about a lot of random stuff until we reach Tracy's house. Once we are in Tracy's house we set up the board game and play until it's time for dinner. After we eat dinner we watch the same t.v show we did they night before until it is time for us to go to bed. We all get into our pyjamas and go to bed. Once Evan and I are settled in bed I snuggle into his arms. "Goodnight Evan" I say. "Goodnight baby girl" Evan says and kisses my head. We fall asleep and luckily, there is no nightmares.


	8. chapter 8

**Ok so now I'm actually getting into the story line of Hairspray so part of this will include Good Morning Baltimore and will be the morning aka the history lesson.** **The next chapter will be The Nicest Kids In Town, the race home before The Nicest Kids In Town and just after The Nicest Kids In Town. The songs will be in italics.** **And other than that I have nothing to say so let's get on with the story (That was different that time!)**

 **Evan's POV**

 _Oh Oh Oh woke up today, feeling the way I always do._

I hear from Tracy's room. I know she loves mornings but no one likes mornings so much to sing about them. "Who's singing?" Zoe asks, mumbling. "Tracy" I answer. "Wow" she whispers. I sit up slowly, pulling Zoe up with me. "Morning princess" I say to Zoe. "Morning baby" Zoe replies just as Tracy walks into the kitchen. "Morning you two" Tracy says. "Morning" we say. "You too better get dressed, we need to be at school in 30 minutes. Oh and wake up Jarred and Penny while you're up there" Tracy says. "Wouldn't of Penny woken up when you started singing?" I ask. "She's a deep sleeper" Tracy says. Zoe and I walk into the hallway. "You wake up Penny and I'll deal with Jarred" I say. "Ok" She says as she walks into Tracy's room.

 **Zoe's POV.**

Penny it's time to wake up" I say as I walk into Tracy's room. "Why?" Penny whines. "Because we need to go to school" I say grabbing one of my dresses off the coat hanger on Tracy's wardrobe door. "It's your first day today isn't it?" Penny says. "Yep" I say, changing into my yellow dress. "Then we better hurry" Penny says, jumping out off her bed on the floor. "You get dressed, I've gotta go see what Tracy is doing" I say as I leave the room, leaving Penny to get dressed.

 _Hungry for something that I can't eat then I hear that beat._

"Why can't we eat?" I ask, not that it bothered me or anything, I was just curious. "We'll be late for school if we have breakfast. Is Penny up?" Tracy asks. "Yep, she's getting dressed now. Umm Tracy, I have no clue how to do my hair, could you do it for me?" I ask, my shyness suddenly getting the best of me. "Of course I can" Tracy says, pulling on of the kitchen chairs over and grabs a comb. I sit down in the chair and she does my hair. Once she's done she hands me a hand mirror and I gasp at my reflection. She's done my hair so there's a bump at the top and the rest is down. "I love it! Thanks Tracy!" I say. "No problem" she says.

 _That rhythm of town, starts calling me down. It's like a message from high above. Oh Oh Oh. Pulling me out to the smiles and the streets that I love._

 _Good morning Baltimore!_

Tracy says as she turns on the t.v and the morning news readers say it at the exact same time. "Wow, that was an amazing coincidence." I say to myself and Tracy smiles. "Are you all ready to go?" Tracy asks as Jarred, Penny and Evan appear behind me. "Yep" we all say. "You look gorgeous" Evan whispers to me, kissing my check. "Thank you" I say, blushing.

 _Every day's like an open door. Every night is a fantasy. Every sound's like a symphony._

 _Good morning Baltimore! And some day when I take to the floor, the world's gonna wake up and see Baltimore and me!_

Tracy sings as we walk out of the door and into the morning air. "Ok so advice for today. Stick with either me or Penny and if a girl named Amber Von Tussel or one of the girls in her group talk to you get one of us immediately. Understood?" Tracy says. "Yep" We say, nodding our heads.

 _Oh Oh Oh, look at my hair. What do can compare with my today? Oh Oh Oh, I've got my hairspray and radio, I'm ready to go! The rats on the street all dance around my feet. They seem to say "Tracy, it's up to you!" So Oh Oh, don't hold me back cause today all my dreams will come true!_

"Rats?" I ask Penny. "Yeah, we aren't the most hygienic town around" Penny says. "Don't worry, neither is where we're from" I say.

 _Good morning Baltimore! There's the flasher who lives next door._

Tracy sings as we walk past a man in a trench coat. We wave to him and he waves back. We walk a little further and we hear woman behind us squeal. "The flasher must of flashed" Jarred jokes and we all laugh.

 _There's the bum on his bar room stool, they wish me luck on my way to school. Good morning Baltimore! And some day when I take to the floor, the world's gonna wake up and see Baltimore and me. I know every step, I know every song, I know there's a place were I belong. I see all those party lights shining ahead so someone invite me before I drop dead! So Oh Oh, give me a chance. Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star! Oh Oh Oh, something inside of me makes me move when I hear the groove._

Tracy sings as we reach the bus stop.

 _My ma tells me no but my feet tell me go! It's like a drummer inside my heart._

Tracy sings as the bus pulls away. "Great, we've missed the bus!" Penny says. "That's ok, I have an idea" Tracy says as she runs in front of a passing garbage truck. "Tracy what are you doing! Come back here!" I yell but Tracy ignores me and starts singing again.

 _Oh Oh Oh, don't make me wait one more moment for my life to start._

"What do you want kid?" The garbage truck driver asks when he pulls over. "Me and my friends missed the bus. Can we ride to school on the top of your truck?" Tracy asks. "I'm pretty sure this will break at least 2 laws but ok. Climb up" The guy says. "Come on guys" Tracy calls to us as she begins to climb the ladder to the top of the truck. We all climb to the top of the truck and sit down. Once we are all borderline safely sitting, Tracy starts singing again.

 _I love you Baltimore! Every day's like an open door. Every night is a fantasy. Every sound's like a symphony. And I promise Baltimore that someday when I take to the floor the world's gonna wake up and see, gonna wake up and see Baltimore and me!_

We reach the school and climb down the ladder and stand safely on the ground. We thank the garbage truck driver and walk towards the school.

 _Baltimore and me_

The bell rings

 _Baltimore and me!_

Tracy sings, finishing her song.

"Umm Trace, the bell has gone" Penny says. "Right. Come on guys, let's go" Tracy says, grabbing my wrist and dragging me into the school. "Ma talked to the school and organized our classes so you will be with either me or Penny. Jarred, Evan you're with Penny for your first class and Zoe you're with me. We all have the same class next so we will meet at the classroom we will be in. We really gotta get to class so we don't end up in detention. See you soon" Tracy says. "Wait" I say. I hug Evan tightly and begin to tear up. "You'll be fine Zoe" Evan whispers, realizing that I'm nearly crying. "I wish we were together" I whisper. "I know, I do too but just stick with Tracy and you'll be fine" Evan says. "Come on we really need to get to class" Tracy says, grabbing my wrist again and dragging me towards our classroom.

 **(A/N this is in Tracy and Zoe's class)**

"Though Mt Everest is the most popular it's not the highest geographical point" the teacher says. This is not what they teach us back at home. "Umm Miss Wimsey, I can't see the board again" The boy behind Tracy says. "Tracy Turnblad, if I have to call you up for inappropriate hair height again, you will be removed to detention" Miss Wimsey says. "Miss Wimsey, what am I supposed to do? Hair can't just hang there like a dead thing on your checks" Tracy says which makes me laugh and earns a angry look from Miss Wimsey. "Well you know what I mean... umm" Tracy say, putting her pencil in her mouth. "As I was saying, it's not Mt Everest" Miss Wimsey continues. I start day dreaming half way through class. I already knew all of this. After what seems like forever, the bell finally rings. Tracy and jump up from our seats and are the first out the door. While we are running to wherever Tracy was leading me I crash into someone and I'm knocked to the ground. A couple of months ago I would be still standing but I have lost weight drastically, which was my plan. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..." I trail off. "That's ok" the person says and reaches out their hand so I could stand up. I take their hand and pull myself. Once I'm up and standing I actually look at who I crashed into. "Alana" I say in disbelief. I crashed into Alana. "Zoe" She says, also in disbelief. "Alana!" I squeal happily, pulling her into a tight hug. "I know it's only been two days since I saw you but I missed you so much" Alana says. "I missed you too." I say as I pull away. "How are you, mentally?" Alana asks. "Terrible. I'm a mess and Evan found out about my eating disorder" I say. "Your what?" Alana asks. Right, she doesn't know either. "My eating disorder" I mumble, looking down. "Is that why you didn't want me to go to the bathroom with you the other day?" Alana asks. "Maybe" I say. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Alana yells. "Can you keep it down" I hiss. "Right, sorry but seriously, why didn't you tell me?" Alana asks, a lot quieter than the first time. "I was scared you would tell Evan" I say. "I would tell Evan but you wanna know why, because you would've or should I say are in danger" Alana says. "I know. Evan's made me promise to get better" I say. "That's good. Look I've gotta go to my next class but I'll see you around ok" Alana says. "Yep, I probably should be getting to my class too. I'll probably see you at lunch. We won't be able to sit with each other but I fly a paper airplane to you" I say. "Ok, just make sure to hit me and not someone else" Alana says. "Will do, bye" I say, hugging her one more time before running off to find Tracy. I run for a while but I can't find her. I run down another hallway but Tracy is nowhere to be seen and I realize that I'm lost. I start to panic. Once again I have two options, I could wait here for one of them to find me or ask someone for directions. Wait, I don't know what classroom I need to be in. "Oh God" I mutter to myself, starting to hyperventilate. I look around at the crowded hallway I'm in, which doesn't help my panic attack. I'm getting pushed and shoved and nearly knocked over by what seems to be a million people. My chest tightens and I begin to shake. I back myself up against some lockers and I sit down, trying to calm my breathing and tears that I've only just noticed. "Zoe!" I hear Evan call. "Zoe, where are you?" Evan asks. The group must of sent him out looking for me. "I'm here" I squeak but I doubt he heard me, it's really loud in here. "Zoe! Thank God I found you! Are you ok?" Evan asks. "Stupid question Evan" Evan mutters to himself as he sits down next to me and pulls me into his arms. "I've got you, you're ok now, I'm here" Evan whispers as I sob into his chest. "I'm sorry" I whisper eventually. "Why?" Evan asks. "For being me" I whisper. "What do you mean?" Evan asks, starting to panic a bit. "I'm sorry for having anxiety, I'm sorry I had a panic attack" I whisper. "Oh Zoe, you don't have to apologize for those things" Evan whispers. "Yes I do" I say. "No you don't, now come on, let's get you back to the others" Evan says as he stands up and pulls me with him. "Let's go" He says.


	9. chapter 9

**Ok so I know I said that the next chapter would be The Nicest Kids In Town but I had an idea so I'm gonna use it. This is at lunch time on the same day as the previous chapter obviously. This will be a short chapter, probably less than 1000 words. And with all that being said, let's get on with the story.**

 **Zoe's POV**

"I'll be right back, I've gotta go get my book from Tracy's locker" I say, getting up from my seat at the table. "Do you remember where it is and how to get back?" Evan asks. "Yes" I say. "Alright, we'll be here" Tracy says. "Cool" I say as I leave the table. Ok, I lied, I'm not going to Tracy's locker. I'm going to the bathroom to throw up. I know I promised Evan but I can't help it. I walk into the first bathroom I see and go to the last stall. I lock the door and get on my knees, shove my fingers down my throat and start to throw up. "Zoe?" I hear Penny ask. Oh no, please no. I begin to cough and choke on vomit. "Zoe, open this door now!" Penny demands. I get up reluctantly and open the door but as soon as I do I fall, to weak to remain standing. Penny catches me luckily. "I need to get Evan" Penny says, sitting me down. "No! Please don't tell Evan, please! He made me promise I wouldn't do this again and he'll get mad at me! Please don't tell him!" I sob. "Ok, ok I won't" Penny says, shocked by my sudden wave of hysteria. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Penny asks. "No, I should be ok now, let's get back to the others" I say. "Are you sure?" Penny asks, concerned. "Yep, I'm ok. Look Penny, you have to promise me that you won't say anything to anybody, especially Evan" I say. "Ok, I promise" Penny says. I flush the toilet and clean myself up. "Ready to head back?" Penny asks. "Yep" I say as we walk out of the bathroom.

 **A/N Told you this was going to be short.**


	10. chapter 10

**Ok so this will be another tiny filler chapter that I thought of in the middle of writing chapter ten which is now chapter eleven so umm this won't have Zoe, Tracy or Jarred in it (Jarred is in the room though). This chapter is focused on a conversation between Penny and Evan. So with all that being said, let's get on with the story.**

 **Evan's POV**

"Hey Evan, can I tell you something?" Penny asks. We are currently sitting in our maths class, a class without Zoe. I'm used to having Zoe in all of my classes, not none of them. "Yeah, what is it?" I ask. "You've got to promise not to tell Zoe I told you" Penny says. I look at her suspiciously. What could this be that I can't tell Zoe that Zoe told Penny? "Ok, I promise" I say. "So you know how at lunch today when Zoe went to put her book away?" Penny says. "Yeah?" I say suspiciously. "Well at the same time I went to the bathroom, as you know, and I walk in and I hear... someone being sick. That someone being Zoe" Penny says cautiously and quietly. "She threw up?" I ask in disbelief. "Multiple times yeah" Penny says. "But she promised me" I say in a mangled voice. "I know, she told me. I tried to go get you but she started sobbing and told me not to because she promised you and that you'd get mad at her" Penny says. "When will she learn that I'm never going to get mad at her?" I ask, muttering under my breath. "Pardon?" Penny says. "Nothing, thanks for telling me" I say. "That's ok. I couldn't not tell you. If it was something small like her refusing an apple or something I wouldn't tell you but it was pretty serious. She couldn't even keep herself standing" Penny says. "Wait, she collapsed?" I ask. "I wouldn't say collapsed, more like fell. And I caught her" Penny says. "Not the point, she is clearly going to far" Evan says. "I know but you can't say a word to her. She will kill me if she finds out I told you" Penny says. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll just have to keep a close eye on her" I sigh. "You really love her don't you" Penny says. "I love her more than anything in the world" I say. "You can tell. The concern in your voice when she isn't ok, the way your face brightens when she walks in the room, the way you protect her and the way your eyes light up when you or someone else is talking about her" Penny says and I blush. "Is it really that obvious?" I ask. "Yep. But it's not just you. She does the exact same thing" Penny says just as the bell goes. "Well come on, we better go find Tracy and Zoe" Penny says as she gets out of her seat.


	11. chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for not updating** **in six days. I've been writing other stories that still aren't complete. But anyway here is chapter 11 with The Nicest Kids In Town. It will include all of the night until they go to sleep so this chapter should be pretty long. And once again the song is in italics. And with all that being said, let's get on with the story.**

 **Zoe's POV.**

As soon as the final bell rings Tracy jumps up from her stool. She grabs my wrist and drags me out of the science room, still running. "Where are we going and why do we need to get there in such a hurry?" I ask, panting for breath. "We need to get home. The Corny Collins Show starts in 30 minutes and I don't want to miss it." Tracy explains as we run to Penny, Jarred and Evan's current classroom. We run to the door but they are no where to be seen. "Uggh! Where are they?" Tracy yells to no one in particular. Suddenly Penny runs up behind Tracy. "I thought we were meeting at your classroom!" Penny gushes. "We decided that we're meeting here. Anyway we need to go! We're gonna be late!" Tracy says, grabbing Penny's wrist and running out of the school doors. "Push, we're late" Tracy yells as we get on the bus. We sit in the seats closest to the front. I sit with Evan. I lean into is chest. All of this running is making me really dizzy but that's my own fault. "Are you ok Zo? You look a little pale" Evan asks, worry flooding his voice. "Y-Yeah I'm fine" I say unconvincingly. "Ok" Evan says suspiciously. As soon as the bus stops, Tracy jumps up and runs out, us four following her but a lot slower. "Why does the bus stop closer to home than it goes?" I ask, hoping that my sentence made sense. " I honestly don't know but hey, we didn't have to ride a garbage truck home" Penny says and I laugh. "We gotta go say hi to my dad" Tracy says. We run up the three steps of The Hardy Har Hut and open the door. "Hi Mr Turnblad" Penny, Jarred, Evan and I say. "Hi dad" Tracy says at the same time as us. "Hi?" Mr Turnblad says, confused. "That's my daughter" We hear him say to his customer. We run into Tracy's house and dump our bags on the floor. Tracy turns on the t.v and as soon as she does the host, Corny Collins I'm assuming, says

 _Hey there teenage Baltimore! Don't change that channel cause it's time for the Corny Collins Show! Brought to you by Ultra Clutch Hairspray!_

The music starts and Tracy and Penny start dancing almost immediately. Being the dancer I am, I join in, even though I have you clue what I'm dancing to. Jarred and Evan sit on the couch (which is currently in couch form, not bed.) and watch us

 _Oh every afternoon when the clock strikes 4._

 _A crazy bunch of kids crash through that door._

 _They throw off their coats and leave the squares behind._

 _And then the shake it, shake it, shake it like they're losing their mind._

 _You'll never see them frown,_

 _Cause they're the nicest kids in town!_

 _Oh every afternoon you turn your t.v on._

 _Yeah, we now you turn the sound up when your parents are gone._

 _Then you twist and shout for your favourite star and when you've practiced every step it's in your repertoire._

 _You better come on down and meet the nicest kids in town!_

 _Nice white kids who like to lead the way and once a month we have our Negro Day!_

 _And I'm the man who keeps it spinning round._

 _Mr Corny Collins with the latest, greatest Baltimore sound._

 _So every afternoon drop everything_

 _Who needs to read and write when you can dance and sing._

 _Forget about your algebra and calculus,_

 _You can always do your homework on the morning bus._

 _Can't tell a verb from a noun,_

 _They're the nicest kids in town!_

R-r-r-role call!

 _I'm_ _Amber!_

 _Brad!_

 _Tammy!_

 _Fender!_

 _Brenda!_

 _Sketch!_

 _Shelly_!

 _IQ!_

 _Lou-Anne!_

 _Joey!_

 _Mikey!_

 _Vicki!_

 _Becky!_

 _Bix!_

 _Jesse!_

 _Darla!_

 _Paulie!_

 _Noreen!_

 _Doreen!_

 _And I'm... Link!_

As soon as Link says his name Tracy and Penny squeal. I look at them in shock. What's so special about this Link guy?

I shrug my shoulders and we continue to dance as the lyrics start again.

 _So if every night you're shaking as you lie in bed._

 _And the bass and drums are pounding in your head._

 _Who cares about sleep when you can snooze in school._

 _They'll never get to collage but they'll sure look good._

 _Don't need a cap or a gown when you're the nicest kids in town!_

"They must think my ears are garbage cans" Edna says as she walks into the room, still in her nightgown. "Can you turn that racket down?" Edna yells but we ignore her. "I'm trying to iron here" Edna mutters.

 _Nicest kids in town!_

 _Whoo!_

The performers sing as the song comes to an end. "Ma, it's not racket, it's The Corny Collins Show!" Tracy says. "Well, it's turning your brains into mud" Edna says and I laugh quietly, hoping she didn't hear me. "Mrs Turnblad, it's a new dance. The Stricken Chicken!" Penny says. "Well I can't hear myself think. How am I supposed to negotiate pleats?" Edna says. "Edna?" Someone calls from the hallway. "I'm in here Prudy" Edna says and Penny jumps behind the couch, making a thumping noise as she hits the ground. I look at Evan confused and he shrugs his shoulders. "What is that racket?" the woman, who's name is Prudy obviously, asks. She sounds very scary and strict. "Tracy" Prudy sighs in disbelief. "Edna is my laundry ready?" Prudy asks. "Yep. That'll be 3 dollars hun" Edna says. "That's pretty pricy for a pair of petty pants" Prudy says. "Well I'm sorry Prudy but some of your personal stains required pounding with a rock" Edna says causing Evan, Jarred and I to snicker. "I'm sure I don't know you mean" Prudy says, embarrassed. "Letting her listen to that race music, my daughter spends every afternoon at the Stamp and Coins Club" Prudy says. "Oh really? Well your daughter hap..." Edna says but Tracy cuts her off my making multiple strange noises and waving her hands around. "What's that the waving raven? It's a little twitchy" Edna says. "Oh you wanna play charades now, alright. Ok, go ahead" Edna says. "You? Penny? No? Tracy Turnblad, are you telling me that Penny didn't get permission from her mother to come around this afternoon?" Edna asks and Penny stands up from behind the couch. "Penny! You are banned from this house. You will never watch that show again!" Prudy yells as she grabs Penny by the forearm and drags her out of the house, a lot more violently than Tracy drags me places. "Without that show I have nothing!" Penny yells. "Having nothing builds character!" Prudy yells. "Well she's a character" Jarred says once they leave. "Yeah, sorry about that" Tracy says. "No problem" Evan says. "So did you see Alana or Connor at school today?" Tracy asks. "I saw and spoke to Alana but I didn't see Connor" I say. "Wait you saw Alana?" Evan asks. "Yeah. And spoke to her. Why?" I say. "You didn't tell me that" Evan says. "I didn't have a lot of time to" I say. We continue watching The Corny Collins Show until it's over and soon enough it is time for dinner. After we finish dinner I go into the bathroom to wash my hair. Once my hair is washed and my pyjamas are on I look over to the toilet. "Should I?" I ask myself in my head. "Is it really worth it?" I ask myself in my head again. "Yes, yes it is worth it because if you're not beautiful and skinny Evan will leave you" I answer myself. "Don't be ridiculous, Evan loves me no matter what" I say to myself. "But do you really believe that?" I ask myself and without thinking, I'm throwing up again. I left the shower on so no one could hear me. Once I'm done I walk over to the shower and turn it off. I walk out of the bathroom as if nothing happened. I walk over to Evan and sit in his lap, just like I did the past two nights. "Hello Mr Turnblad" I say, only just noticing that he's in the room. "Hello Zoe" Mr Turnblad says. After two hours of watching the same t.v show we've watched for the past two nights it's time for bed. Edna and I fold out the couch so it's now a bed. After everyone says goodnight to everyone Evan and I hop into bed. Once we're snuggled in and I'm wrapped tightly in his arms Evan starts talking. "Hey Zo" Evan says. "Yeah Ev" I say. "I know what happened at lunch time today" Evan says, cautiously. My stomach drops. "How did you find out?" I ask frantically, starting to tear up a little. "Penny told me" Evan says. " I told her not to" I say. "I know, she told me that. Look Zo, from what she told me it got pretty bad. She told me that you fell" Evan says. "I did" I say. Evan sighs, looking down. I see a tear fall onto the quilt covering us both. "Ev! Don't cry!" I say. "I'm sorry Zo, I should be protecting you. I should be making sure you're safe. I'm a horrible boyfriend" Evan cries and his words break my heart. "Evan you do protect me. You're the only one protecting me. You do make sure I'm safe and Ev, you're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. I'm so so happy that you're mine." I whisper, a few tears rolling down my own cheeks. "Come here" Evan whispers as he pulls me into his arms and cries into my hair. "E-Ev" I say quietly. "Yeah Zo" Evan says. "You're gonna hate me after I tell you this but, I threw up after dinner today" I whisper. Instead of saying anything he just hugs me tighter and cries a little harder. "I'm sorry Ev, I'm such a bad girlfriend" I say. "Don't say that Zoe. You're perfect" Evan says. "No I'm not, I'm the opposite of perfect" I say. "No you aren't. You're perfect just they way you are, I wish you could see that" Evan says. He pulls away from me slightly to kiss me. I kiss him back happily. "I love you so much Zoe Murphy" Evan says once he breaks the kiss. "I love you too Evan Hansen" I say. "Can you sing me a song with that angelic voice of yours?" Evan asks me sweetly. "What are you, five?" I ask jokingly. "Please" He says, using a super cute voice. "Fine! What song?" I ask. "Umm that one that you sing around the house all the time" Evan says. "You've got to be a lot more descriptive then that. I sing a lot of songs around the house" I say, laughing slightly. "That one from the t.v show you love. God what's it called?" Evan asks. "The song or the t.v show?" I ask. "The t.v show." Evan says. "The show is most likely Glee" I say. "Yeah that one. I like the song from Glee that you sing all the time" Evan says. "Once again you've got to be more specific. Glee has lot of songs" I say. "That one about science" Evan says. "I'm assuming you mean The Scientist" I say. "Yeah, that's the one". I begin to sing The Scientist quietly and halfway through the song he falls asleep. "Goodnight Evan" I whisper and kiss his cheeks before going to sleep myself.


	12. chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for not updating this in awhile. Anyway this chapter will be split into three parts** **, part one (this part) for Tracy, Zoe, Evan and Jarred, part two being for Link and Connor and part three being for Seaweed, Inez and Alana. All of the parts are set in the same morning. And with all that being said, let's get on with the story.**

 **Evan's POV**

"Good morning" Zoe says to me just as I wake up. "Morning" I mutter into her hair, still half asleep. "How do you sleep?" Zoe asks. "Shitty" I reply. "What made it shitty?" Zoe asks. "I dunno, I just couldn't sleep" I say. "Kay, well we better get up" Zoe says as she squirms out of my arms and out of bed. "But I don't wanna!" I complain. "You sound like a child Evan, come on get up!" Zoe says as she tugs at my feet, trying (but failing) to pull me off the bed. "But Tracy and Jarred aren't up yet" I protest. "Yes they are, they were in here before" Zoe says. "Really?" I say. "Yep" Zoe says, crossing her arms over her chest. "How long have you been awake?" I ask. "Awhile, now get up" Zoe says. "No!" I snap in a childlike way. "Uggh! Whatever, I'm going to get dressed. By the time I'm done you better be out of that bed" Zoe says as she walks off down the hall.

 **Zoe's POV**

I walk into Tracy's room to put on my clothes for the day. "What do I wanna wear?" I ask myself. I choose my sailor style dress. Once Tracy is out of the shower I'll get her to do my hair. Once I'm dressed I walk into the hall and coincidently, Jarred walks out of his room at the exact same time. "Hey Jarred" I say. "Yes Zoe" Jarred says. "Are you ever gonna work out how to get us out of here?" I ask. "Yes, I'll work on it today in umm... study hall" Jarred stutters. "Did you somehow forget that we're trapped in the 60's?" I ask. "Yeah kinda" Jarred says as we walk into the living room. "Evan Hansen! I told you that you'd have to be put of bed by the time I get dressed" I yell as I lay my eyes on Evan, who is still in the same position he was in when I left the room to get dressed. "Calm down Zo, I'm getting up now" Evan says as slowly lifts himself off the mattress. "Good morning kids" Edna says as she enters the room. "Good morning" we all say. "Where's Tracy?" Edna asks. "In the shower" I say. "Oh ok, well I hope you're all hungry, I'm making waffles" Edna says as she walks into the kitchen. "Waffles are you're favourite, aren't they Zoe?" Jarred asks and my eyes widen. Has he worked it out too? Is he trying to mess with my head. "Jarred!" Evan growls. "What?" Jarred asks mischievously. Yep, he's definitely cracked my code. "Umm... yeah... umm... I've gotta... umm I forgot my... umm... hairclip... I forgot my hairclip and I'm gonna go get it" I stammer. I turn my back to the boys and run into Tracy's room, slamming the door.

 **Evan's POV**

"Waffles are you're favourite, aren't they Zoe?" Jarred asks Zoe. I see her eyes widen. "Jarred!" I growl. What the hell was he thinking? "What?" Jarred asks mischievously. "Umm... yeah... umm... I've gotta... umm I forgot my... umm... hairclip... I forgot my hairclip and I'm gonna go get it" Zoe stutters. She turns her back to us and runs into Tracy's room, slamming the door. "Ok, what the hell was that?" I yell. "What, maybe she would actually eat them and not throw them up if she remembered that waffles were her favourite food" Jarred says. "First of all, waffles are her favourite breakfast food, her favourite food is grapefruit and second of all, that was way out of line! That was clearly hurting her feelings!" I say. "Ok, I'll admit. That's was kinda wrong" Jarred says. "Kinda!" I yell. "Ok wrong, it was wrong" Jarred sighs. "Uggh whatever, I've gotta go talk to her" I say as I begin to walk down the hall. Once I reach Tracy's room I knock on the door softly. "Come in Evan" Zoe mumbles from the other side of the door. "How did you know it was me?" I asks. "Well who else would it be" Zoe says. "I don't know, Tracy? Anyway what Jarred said back there, he didn't mean to say it that way, he thought it would help" I say. "And how the hell did he expect pointing out the fact that waffles are my favorite food, reminding me of the fact that if I eat them I'm gonna hate myself for it later gonna help?" Zoe snaps and I sigh. "I don't know Zoe but this is Jarred we're talking about" I say. "You're right. Jarred probably doesn't even know" Zoe says. "Oh, he does" I say, immediately regretting those words once I saw the look on her face. "What?" Zoe yells. "He asked me the day we got here." I say. "So he worked it out himself?" Zoe asks. "Yep" I reply. "And you didn't tell him anything at all?" Zoe asks. "Yep" I reply. "You promise?" Zoe asks. "Yep" I reply. "Ok" Zoe breaths. "Time for breakfast guys!" Edna yells from the kitchen. Zoe gets up and walks to the door. Just before she turns the handle she stops. "Are you ok?" I ask, concern flooding my voice. "I'm fine. You however, are not dressed appropriately for school. So I'm going to go to the kitchen and you're going to get dressed" Zoe says. She smiles, opens the door and walks out. I roll my eyes and walk over to the closet.

 **Jarred's POV**

"Sorry for what I said before, I didn't realize it would hurt your feelings" I whisper to Zoe as she sits down next to me. "That's ok" she whispers back, squeezing my arm. "Where's Evan?" Edna asks. "He's getting changed" I reply. "Ahh ok" Edna says. "So Jarred, are you ever gonna work out a way to get home?" Tracy asks. "Uhh yeah, I'm working on it today but I've realized, I will need to build another" I say, looking down at my waffles. "What?" Zoe yells. "The other one is still back at home" I say. "Well is there the right technology?" Zoe asks. "There should be, I used pretty old materials" I say and Zoe sighs in relief. "You guys better hurry, the bus leaves in ten minutes" Edna says. "What's keeping Evan so long?" Zoe asks. "I don't know, I'll go find out" I say as I get up from my chair. "Hey Trace, can you do my hair again?" I hear Zoe ask as I walk down the hall. "Sure!" Tracy says, followed by the horrible sound of a chair being dragged. "Evan, you right mate?" I ask through Tracy's bedroom door. "Yeah, I just screwed up the buttons, I'll be out in a minute" Evan says. "Alright" I say. I walk back into the kitchen. "Evan screwed up the buttons on his shirt, he'll be out in a minute" I announce to the room. "He can't even button buttons" Zoe laughs, looking down. "Look up Zoe" Tracy snaps. "How do you guys deal with doing that everyday?" I ask. "Doing what?" Tracy asks. "That! Hair! It looks like a lot of work" I say. "It is!" Tracy and Zoe say at the same time. "Are you gonna finish your waffles Zoe?" I ask while looking at Zoe's half full plate. "Nope, you can have them if that's what you're asking" Zoe says, not turning around to look at me since Tracy had a tight grip on a large part of her hair. "Nope, this time I'm not finishing your food. I was wondering if you'd like me to clear your plate before Evan walks in" I say. I know (and I'm sure Zoe does too) that if Evan walks in and sees a half full plate that something bad was gonna happen. Not that Evan would EVER get mad at Zoe for anything but there would definitely be a lecture, which no one wants, especially Zoe. It seems that I cleared Zoe's plate just in time because as soon as I sit back down Evan walks in the room. "Ok, Evan you're going to have to eat your breakfast on the bus because if you don't leave now you're going to miss the bus" Edna says. "Ok, just as I finished your hair too Zoe" Tracy says as Zoe and I get out of our seats. We go to the hat stand and grab our bags. "Alright everyone, have a good day at school. Tracy, I expect you home straight away, no detention" Edna says as we walk out the door. "Should we say hi to your dad?" Zoe asks Tracy. "Yeah sure" Tracy says. Tracy opens the door to The Hardy Har Hut and we all walk in. "Hi dad" Tracy says. "Hi Mr Turnblad" Zoe, Evan and I say. "Hi kids, have fun at school" Mr Turnblad says. "Thank you" we all say as we walk out. "Now let's get going" Tracy says and we start our walk to the bus stop.


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I've just started at a new school and everything is kinda hectic so I won't be able to update as regularly but I have time to write at recces and lunch and occasionally while in class (As a matter of fact I'm currently sitting in my Humanities class. I've finished all my work and I still have a good hour left of class). Anyway this chapter will be Link and Connors's chapter! Finally Connor is back. I think I accidentally wrote him out for a few chapters. Well with all that being said, let's get on with the story.**

 **Connor's POV**

"Come on mate,time to get up" Link says as he shakes me awake. "Yeah,yeah. I'm up" I mumble as I sit up. "You know,you should audition for the show" Link says as he walks over to his closet to grab clothes. "I don't think so. Performing is more my sister's thing." I laugh. "So? You can do it to" Link says. "Yeah na. I have two left feet and I would probably kill a bird if I tried to sing" I joke. "If you say so" Link laughs. "How many more days of school until the weekend?" I ask. "Mate, it's only Tuesday, we have an entire week to go" Link laughs. "Ugh!" I complain. "I'm gonna go shower" Link says as he leaves the room. I get up from the mattress on the floor and walk over to the closet. I pull out my clothes and put them on. I walk out of Link's room and into the kitchen. "Morning Connor" Mrs Larkin says. "Good morning Mrs Larkin" I say as I sit down at the table. "What's the plan for today?" Mrs Larkin asks. "Hopefully talking to my sister and my other friends. I didn't see them at school yesterday" I say, leaving Alana out of my sentence. I didn't dare tell Mrs Larkin about Alana. I mean I didn't really want to be kicked out of here and by the looks of things, people here didn't like "black" people. Mrs Larkin puts an egg on my plate just as Link walks in. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, I saw the hottest chick yesterday" Link says as he sits down. "Really?" I say. "Yeah, this girl was smoken" Link sighs. "Link, language" Mrs Larkin warns. "Sorry Ma" Link mumbles. " Where did you see her?" I ask. "In my history class" Link replies. "Did you find out her name?" I ask. "Yeah, the teacher called her name in role call" Link says. "Well, what's her name?" I ask as I take a swig of my orange juice. "Zoe Murphy" Link sighs, as if he's thinking about her. I spit out my orange juice. The so called smoken hot girl is MY baby sister and Evan's girlfriend. "Dude!" I yell. "What?" Link asks, shocked at my sudden outburst. "That's my sister!" I yell. "Oh, sorry dude. But just out of curiosity, do I have a chance with her?" Link asks. Now this, this made me mad. Zoe was Evan's and only Evan's. Nothing could ever tear those two apart and Evan is literally the only guy I trust with her heart. "Absolutely not! Zoe is Evan's and only Evan's!" I yell. "Who's Evan?" Link asks. "My best friend and Zoe's boyfriend" I explain,taking a deep breath. "You're really protective over her aren't you?" Link asks. "Yeah, I mean despite the fact that we're twins, she's my baby sister. That's always how I'm gonna see her. And I don't think I would be as protective if she wasn't so fragile" I sigh. "Fragile? How is she fragile?" Link asks. "Her mental health... isn't exactly the best. She's got really bad anxiety" I explain. "I'm sorry man, that must be hard on you" Link says, patting my shoulder. "It is. It effects Evan the most though. He's pretty much moved into our house since his mum is always working nights and some nights she gets so worked up over the most random things that after he gets her to sleep he steps into the hallway and just breaks down. It's so sad to watch" I say. "Wow" Link says. "Yeah, it's gets worse though" I say. "How can it get worse?" Link asks. "Well at school she is often bullied for being anxious or relying on Evan. The nights that she gets worked up over that are usually a lot worse" I say. "Guys you've gotta get going" Mrs Larkin says. "Alright" we say as we get up from our seats. We grab our bags and walk out the door. Once we're out the door and a safe enough distance away I begin talking. "Hey Link can I tell you something?" I ask. "Yeah sure" He says. "Umm I kind have a girlfriend" I say. "You do! Geez you've only been here for what? Three days and you've already got a girlfriend" Link laughs. "No! She's from home, she got stuck here too" I laugh. "Ok, I don't see the problem" Link says. "That's the thing, her skin, it's umm... dark" I say. "That's ok" Link says. "Wait, you don't care?" I ask. "Nope. My mum, dad and probably the rest of this town would but I honestly couldn't care less. You love her and that's all that matters" Link says. "Wow, that was easier than I thought it was going to be" I say and Link laughs. "You wanna come down to the station to watch the show being filmed?" Link asks. "Yeah sure, that sounds fun" I say. We walk in silence for a few minutes until I remember something. "Wait, don't you have a girlfriend?" I ask. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Link asks. "If you have a girlfriend why did you call my sister hot?" I ask. "You can call another girl hot is you have girlfriend" Link says. "Not where I'm from. Where I'm from that's counted as cheating" I explain. "Really?" Link asks. "Yep" I say. "Wow, your girls are dramatic" Link laughs. "Tell me about it" I sigh just as the bus pulls up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is here! My uploading schedule will be all over the place so bear with me. Anyway in case you haven't realized, this is the Stubbs residence's morning (so it'll be Alana). So with all that being said, let's get on with the story.**

 **Alana's POV**

"So, what's it like where you're from?" Inez asks. "Extremely different" I say. "Like how different?" Inez asks. "Inez, don't interrogate her" Seaweed says. "Sorry" Inez grumbles. "That's ok" I say. "So Alana, have you been reunited with any of your friends yet?" Ms Stubbs asks. "I saw my best friend yesterday. Haven't seen any of the others yet" I say. "How many of you guys are there?" Seaweed asks. "Well there's me, Zoe who is my best friend, Evan who is her boyfriend, Jarred and Connor" I say, not including the fact that Connor is my boyfriend. I'm not sure what these people think of white people. "So there's a few of you" Seaweed says. "Yeah" I say. " My gosh, look at the time! What do you want for breakfast?" Ms Stubbs asks. "Just cereal please" Seaweed says. "What would you like Alana?" Ms Stubbs asks. "I'll just have cereal please" I say politely. "I will too mum" Inez says. "Well that was a lot easier then I thought" Ms Stubbs chuckles. She pours four bowls of cereal and puts milk in them. "Seaweed make sure you remember to pick up Inez. Don't forget her like you did on Friday" Miss Stubbs says. "You forgot your sister?" I ask. "Yeah" Seaweed says, embarrassed. "How on earth do you forget your sister?" I ask. "Quite frankly, I don't know" Seaweed says. "Come on guys, eat up or you will be late. It's quite a walk" Ms Stubbs says. We eat our cereal quickly and Ms Stubbs basically shoves us out the door. "How far away is Inez's school from ours?" I ask. "Not that far. Maybe like a block" Seaweed guesses. "So Inez, wanna know what life is like where I'm from?" I ask. Her eyes widen in excitement and she nods vigorously. "Well where I'm from people have mobile phones. It's just like the phone on the table but you carry it in your pocket and you can send small letter to each other on it and play games" I explain. "Cool!" Inez squeals. "Yeah, it is pretty cool when you think about it" I say. "Where you live can girls become lawyers?" Inez asks. "Yep. Some of the best lawyers around are female. Why, do you want to be a lawyer when you're older?" I ask. "Yeah but at the moment it's illegal for a woman to study law" Inez says. "Well that sucks. Hopefully it'll change by the time you get to collage." I say. "Yeah hopefully. The collages that have the best law programs won't accept girls though" Inez says. "Really?" I ask in disbelief. "Yeah. Both Harvard and Yale won't accept woman" Inez says. "Well that's not very nice is it?" I say. "Nope, it's really annoying. And the worst part is that even if the did start accepting girls into the school they probably won't accept people of colour in" Inez grumbles. "This era discriminates a lot of people" I say. "Yeah" Inez sighs. "Well here we are Inez. Have a good day at school." Seaweed says as we reach Inez's school. "Thanks. Have a good day to you too" Inez says, hugging us both before running of to her friends. She turns around and gives us a quick wave before disappearing into the school. "So, what are your friends like?" Seaweed asks, attempting to make conversation. "Well Zoe is usually pretty anxious and jittery but once you break through her shell she is the nicest, funniest girl you will ever meet. Jarred is sarcastic and pretty annoying but that's why we love him. Connor is a full on goofball who likes making puns and terrible jokes and Evan is super geeky and nerdy with a passion for trees." I explain. "It sounds like you're a very distinct group" Seaweed says. "Yeah pretty much" I say. "How long have you known each other?" Seaweed asks. "I meet Zoe, Connor and Evan in kindergarten and Jarred joined the group in fifth grade" I say. "You'll have to introduce them to me" Seaweed says. "Yeah! We'll probably see them at school sometime." I say. "Do you have any other friends back home?" Seaweed asks. "Nope. We were kinda friends with this girl Sabrina but then Jarred did something that really ticked her off so she stopped talking to all of us" I explain. "What did he do?" I ask. " Threw basketballs at her face in P.E and gave her a broken nose before the spring dance." I say. "Why did he do that?" Seaweed asks. "I told you, he's annoying." I say as we reach the school. "So your only friends are the ones that are here?" Seaweed asks. "Yep" I say. "Oh god" Seaweed mutters. " What do you mean 'oh god'. I don't need anymore friends then my little group." I yell. "Not that. I don't care about the number of friends you have. As long as you love them, that's all that matters. I was taking about them" Seaweed says, pointing to a group of boys on the other side of the road. "What's wrong with them?" I ask. "Those boys are horrible, not to mention racist, people." Seaweed says through gritted teeth. "I'm guessing they're horrible to you" I say. "Yep" Seaweed. "Look, negro boy has a negro girlfriend" One of the boys taunt. "Just ignore them." Seaweed says. They cross the road and stand right in front of us, so close that I can hear them breathing. "To chicken to reply?" Another yells. "Leave it Mike, they aren't worth our time" Another boy says. They laugh and walk into the school. "My god they're such idiots" Seaweeds says. "How many kids here are like that?" I ask. "I like to hope not all of them but if I'm being realistic, I don't think any white kid accepts us" Seaweed sighs. "Well I'm sure one of them must" I say, knowing full well that one of them actually does accept people like Seaweed and I. "I doubt it" Seaweed says. "Well if it helps, my friends will accept you" I say as we walk into the school.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 have arrived (And only a day after chapter 14 graced us with it's presence). Ok so I'm giving you another chapter straight away to make up for not updating in forever ( and I'm really bored so). And with all that being said, let's get on with the story.**

 **Zoe's POV.**

"What class do you have next?" I ask Evan. "History I believe." Evan says. "Sounds boring. I've got English" I say. "Have fun. Are you with Tracy?" Evan asks. "Nope but you are. I'm with Penny in this class." I say. "What about Jarred?" Evan asks. "Nope, he's with you as well. I've got him in my next class though." I say. "Good luck" Evan laughs. "Thanks" I say sarcastically. "When are we gonna get a class together?" Evan asks in a whiny voice. "Hopefully soon" I laugh. "Anyway, how are you feeling today?" Evan asks. "I'm good at the moment. I'm not sure about later though." I say. "Well if you aren't ok I want you come to me straight away ok? I don't want you dealing with this alone" Evan says. "I will" I say just as the bell rings. "Well that's the bell. I've gotta go. I love you" Evan says, pressing a kiss to my cheek before running of down the hall. I grab my book and shut Tracy's locker. I walk down the hall, avoiding being knocked over and after what seems like forever (Though in reality was probably only 2 minutes), I reach my English class. I see Penny already sitting down with someone next to her so I make my way to the back of the classroom, sitting at one of the empty desks. "I hate this classroom" I mutter to myself under my breath. The walls were painted a disgusting shade of vomit and there wasn't single desks, they were double. Usually I wouldn't care about double desks but since the seat next to Penny is taken I have to sit next to a stranger. I turn my head to look out the window. The only good thing about this classroom is the view from the windows. You can see half of the town from this room. "Hey, is this seat taken?" a boy who sounds a lot like Connor asks. "Nope" I say, not turning my head around. "Wait, Zoe?" The boy questions. I turn around and a huge smile breaks out onto my voice. The boy sounded like Connor because he is Connor! "Connor!" I squeal,jumping up to hug him. I put my arms around his waist and hug him as tight as I could. He hugs me back just as tight. "You have no idea how good it is to see you Twinkie. I was so worried about you" Connor says. "It's good to see you too" I say. He lets go of me and we sit down. "So how's Tracy's place going?" Connor asks. "It's fun' Mr and Mrs Turnblad are really nice" I say. "That's good. How's Evan?" Connor asks. "He's fine. He's watching me like a hawk" I say. "And Jarred?" Connor asks. "Just as annoying as always" I say. "Has he figured out how to get us home yet?" Connor asks. "Nope. I asked him the same question this morning and he's somehow forgotten that we're trapped in the 60's" I say. "How do you forget something like that?" Connor asks. "I don't know. It's Jarred we're talking about though." I say, shrugging my shoulders. "Yeah you've got a point there" Connor says. "Hey do you wanna sit with us today?" I ask. "Who's us?" Connor asks. "Tracy,Penny,Jarred,Evan and I" I say. "Sure. It's gotta be better than sitting with Link and his friends. They drive me insane" Connor says. "What's wrong with them?" I ask. "They don't shut up about their dance show and all the stupid drama that is happening in the lives. Link's girlfriend Amber is the worst. She just doesn't shut up!" Connor complains. "Amber Von Tussle?" I ask. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Connor asks. "Tracy warned us about her on the first day. Apparently she isn't very nice" I say. "She isn't" Connor says. "What are his other friends like?" I ask. "Not that much better. The girls are a lot worse than the boys. The twins Noreen and Doreen are kinda creepy. I guess Brenda is alright. She's pretty nice. You might like her actually. I'll have to introduce her to you" Connor says. "Sure" I say. Suddenly the teacher crashes into the room. He straightens himself up and says. "Alright class today we will be doing a debate". I roll my eyes. "This is gonna be a long class" I whisper to Connor. "I agree" He whispers back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 is here! Ok so this will be lunch on the same day as the previous chapter. Anyway I think everyone will be in this chapter. I don't really have anything else to say so let's get on with the story.

* * *

Zoe's POV

"Evan!" I yell as he passes the classroom I was in a few seconds ago. He turns around and smiles. "Hey Zo!" Evan says happily. "Guess who I invited to sit with us at lunch" I say, talking like a child and grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Has little Zoe made a friend?" Evan teases. "Nope but I found a brother" I say. "You found Connor?" Evan asks excitedly. "Yep! I sat next to him in English today!" I say happily. "That's awesome Zo." Evan says, smiling happily. "I know right!" I say.

"So how is he?" Evan asks. "He seems good. He was complaining about the guy he is staying with's girlfriend who just happens to be the girl Tracy warned us about on the first day. He's staying with that Link guy from the dance show Tracy and Penny like and has to sit with all them at lunch" I explain. "Well it's lucky you rescued him then isn't it" Evan says. "Yes" I say in a funny voice. "So he's meeting us at lunch?" Evan asks. "Yep, I think he knows where we sit" I say. "Well I'm sure he'll work it out and if not one of us can get him" Evan says.

"Do you think Alana will be able to sit with us?" I ask hopefully. "I highly doubt it Zo" Evan says. "You're right. Why did I get my hopes up? Anyway how was your class?" I ask. "It was alright. Yours?" Evan asks. "Extremely boring" I say. "What class were you in?" Evan asks. "I don't actually know, it had something to do with religion though" I say. "Humanities maybe?" Evan asks. "I honestly don't know" I say.

"Anyway, how are you?" Evan asks. "Umm...good" I say, flat out lying. I don't even know what's wrong, everything was so overwhelming and I was beginning to crumble but I couldn't tell Evan that. He would't get it. "Are you sure?" Evan asks. "Yep. Positive" I say, looking away so he couldn't see my face.

"Hey Evan" I say. "Yes Zoe" Evan says back. "With the whole time travel thing, do you think that time back home has passed or time back home has frozen because if the time is passing I think we're going to be reported to the police as missing persons and stress out all our families" I say. "I haven't thought about it. You'll have to ask Jarred. Since it's his machine he should have the answer" Evan says. "Ok, I'll ask him when we get to lunch" I say.

* * *

STILL ZOE'S POV

"Guys, we're over here" Tracy calls as Evan and I walk into the lunch hall, waving her hand to get our attention. "They're over there" Evan says. "No, really" I say sarcastically. We walk over to the table they were sitting at and sit down.

"Hey guys" Tracy says. "Hello" Evan says. "Umm Tracy, I invited Connor to sit with us. Is that ok?" I ask. "Of course it is. It'll be good to see him again" Tracy says. "Woah, when did you see Connor?" Jarred asks. "In English today. He sat next to me" I say. "You didn't tell me that" Jarred says. "No, I didn't" I say. "Why?" Jarred asks. "It wasn't on my mind" I say. "Then what was?" Evan asks. "There's Connor over there, I'll go get him" I say, jumping up from the bench and completely avoiding the question. I walk over to where Connor was and hugged him, scaring him a bit.

"Hello Zoe" Connor says, putting one arm around my waist. "Hello" I say back. "So where do you guys sit?" Connor asks after I let go of him. "Over in the corner" I say, taking his hand and leading him over to the table. "Hi guys" Connor says. as he sits down. "Hey Connor" Evan, Jarred and Tracy say. "Oh, Connor this is Penny, Penny this is Connor" I say, introducing Penny to Connor. "Nice to meet you" Penny says. "Likewise" Connor says, nodding his head politely.

"You wanna go get lunch with me Zoe?" Evan asks. "Yeah sure" I say. "Can I come to? I also need to get lunch" Connor says. "Yeah sure" Evan says. We get up from the table and walk over to the lunch line. "You know, the food here isn't that bad" Connor says. "Yeah, it's pretty decent compared to the stuff we have back at home" Evan says. "And we get milk with our food!" I say happily. "Only you would be excited about that Zoe" Connor laughs.

We get our lunch and sit back down at the table. "So how's everything going?" Tracy asks Connor as soon as we sit down. "Ahh you know. It's kinda weird still but I'm getting used to it" Connor says. "Well you're doing better than me then" I joke whie picking up my milk carton. Evan looks up from his lunch and gives me a look. "What?" I ask. "Nothing, I'll tell you later" Evan says. "Alright" I say, shrugging my shoulders and opening my milk.

"So Jarred have you worked out how to get us home yet?" Connor asks. I take a sip of the milk and look down at my food, picking at it with my fork. "Yep, I thought up a solution to the problem a little while ago" Jarred says. "Well that's good" Connor says. "Yep, one problem though. It's gonna take at least two months to fix it." Jarred says cautiously. "Two months!" I ask quickly, almost chocking on my milk. "At least" Jarred says. "What do you mean at least?" I ask, getting a tiny bit worked up. "I mean that the shortest amount of time that it's going to take is two months. It could take a year. I don't know at this point" Jarred says. "A year?" I ask, my voice wobbling. "Yes" Jarred says. "Umm, w-wow. That's a really long t-time" I stutter while taking deep breaths, trying my very best not to cry.

"Zoe? Are you alright" Evan asks, concern flooding into his voice. "Y-yep . I'm fine" I say. "Don't lie to me Zoe" Evan yells, causing a few people to stare. I look at him in shock. He had an angry look on his face, a look I never, ever saw directed at me. I've seen it directed at Jarred, I've seen it directed at the kids who were teasing me at school, heck I've even seen it directed at Cocnnor but never at me. The only time Evan ever raises in voice at me is when he's trying to get my attention of if we are wrestling on the couch or trampoline or something but that's playfully, not madly.

I don't say anything, I just stare at him. I wan't completely sure what to do. "You lied to me on the way here, you ignored me when I asked you a question and you've just lied to me again! And it hasn't only been today. You promised me you wouldn't throw up again but you did. And I had to find out from Penny! What's that all about Zoe?" Evan screams. I slam my milk carton (that I didn't even realize that I was still holding) on the table and get up. "Where are you going?" Tracy asks. "I need space" I yell while walking swiftly away from the table.

* * *

ALANA'S POV

"What on Earth just happened?" Seaweed asked me as we watch Zoe practically run out of the cafeteria. I turned around as soon as I heard Evan yell and ended up witnessing Evan and Zoe's first fight. "Ok;" I say, taking a breath. "You remember how I told you about my best fried Zoe?" I ask Seaweed. "Yeah, the anxious one that is actually really nice and funny right?" Seaweed says. "Yeah, that one. Well the boy who was just yelling is her boyfriend, Evan. The tree lover. That was their first ever fight and it was over something that was related to Zoe's mental illness so it probably not going down to well with her" I explain. "Wow, ok" Seaweed says. "Oh my god," I say, suddenly coming to a realisation. "What?" Seaweed asks. "I've gotta make sure she doesn't do anything drastic. I'll catch up with you later" I say, getting up from the seat at the speed of light. "Yeah sure" Seaweed says. He sounded generally worried. Bless his soul. Ahh, bigger problems Alana, bigger problems.

* * *

ZOE'S POV

As soon as I'm in the hallway I lean against the lockers and slide my back down them, letting a few tears escape from my eyes. I can't believe what just happened. That was our first fight and it was infront of all our friends and the whole cafeteria. "Z?" A female voice asks. I knew who it was immediately, only one person calls me Z. "'Lana" I say, looking towards the door to the cafeteria. "I saw and heard what happened" Alana says, sitting down next to me. "I can't believe that just happened. 'Lana he's never yelled at like that" I sob, leaning into Alana's shoulder. "I know, it's sucks. He just completely lost it. You know what. I'm gonna go in there and scream at him" Alana says, beginning to get up. "No Alana! For the love of God don't go in there and start screaming. " I plead. "Yeah, you're right. Connor is probably already making him feel bad enough." Alana says. "Yeah, he probably is" I mutter. "God 'Lana I don't know what to do. What if he hates me now? What if he wants to break up with me?" I ask frantically. "Z both you and I know that will never happen, ever. Evan loves you so much. He's probably just worrying about you" Alana says. "But if he's worrying about me why is he screaming at me?" I ask. "I'm afraid I can't answer that Z" Alana says.

"I've just had an idea, how about I ask Seaweed whether you can come around tonight. You can stay for dinner and we can have some best friend time that I think we both need" Alana offers. "That sounds really good right now. One question though, who's Seaweed?" I say. "Right, Seaweed is the son of the woman who is looking after me. He's the same age as us" Alana says. "Oh, ok" I say. "Do you wanna stay here to go back in there?" Alana asks. "Like hell I'm going back in there" I say.

* * *

CONNOR'S POV.

"What was that all about" I ask after seeing Alana run out of the cafeteria, presumably going after Zoe. "What was what all about?" Evan asks, attempting to act like what just happened didn't happen. "Why did you yell at her like that dude?" Jarred asks. "I'm sick at her lying to me. She does it all the time, I can tell." Evan says, making another angry expression.

I roll my eyes. "Do you honestly think she likes lying to you? She hates lying to anyone, let alone you. She does it so doesn't have to explain what's wrong. She's embarrassed of what she has. She's never told me that, or even hinted it at me, but I can tell because I'm her twin brother. Do you think she's proud of having anxiety and an eating disorder?" I ask Evan. "How did you find out about that?" Evan asks. "Once again, I'm her twin brother. I know things. And you kinda just screamed that she was throwing up which kinda implies she has an eating disorder infront of the entire cafeteria. Now answer my question" I say. "Of course she wouldn't be proud of what she has" Evan says. "Right, and that's why she's lying to you. She's lying because she doesn't want to have to explain because she's embarrassed" I say. Evan's eyes widen and he hangs his head. "Oh my god I'm such an idiot. Should I talk to her?" Evan asks. "I recommend not talking to her until you get home. She's probably pretty upset right now" I say, kind of stating the obvious.

"Oh god, what if she throws up?" Evan asks suddenly, looking up again. "She won't. Would she?" I ask, not knowing the answer myself. I look at Jarred who shrugs his shoulders. "Oh my god, she's going to throw up. I'm such an idiot" Evan says, hanging his head again. "Wait, I'm assuming both of you know about Zoe's eating disorder right?" I ask Penny and Tracy. "Yeah" Penny says. "Guys, do you think she hates me?" Evan asks. "Zoe? Hate you? Unlikely mate." I scoff. There is no way Zoe could ever, ever hate Evan. Even when they weren't dating, you could tell there was love there. You could basically feel the connection between them. Wow, I have got to stop watching soap operas with Zoe, I think they're infecting me. My point is, Zoe loves Evan more than anything and there is no way she could hate him.

"I'm serious Connor. What is she hates me?" Evan says. "Look, she won't hate you. She might be mad, she might be lupset but that will only last two days at the least." I say. "You sure?" Evan asks. "Yes, I'm sure. For the third time, I'm her twin. We have telepathic powers, I know these things" I say. "Telepathic powers?" Evan laughs. "Yeah, our inside twin voice. We know what the other is feeling. Well not know, we have a good idea on what... it's hard to explain" I say, giving up on trying to explain. "Well if you're inside twin voice says so" Evan says, probably not believing a single thing I just told him.

"I'm going to give Zoe her milk. She drinks milk when she's upset and she only took one sip of it. If she's gonna eat or drink anything today, it'll be milk. I also kinda want to she how she is" I say, standing and grabbing Zoe's milk off the table. "Ok, tell me how she is when you get back?" Evan asks. "Sure" I say, walking to the door

"Hey Zoe, Hey Alana" I say. "Hey Connor" Zoe says without looking at me. She has her head on Alana's shoulder and is staring straight ahead with tears streaming down her face. Alana looks up and smiles at me. "Umm I came out here to give you your milk. You left it on the table and I assumed you would want it" I say, handing Alana the milk to give to Zoe. "Oh and by the way, I didn't finish your milk for once" I say, trying to cheer Zoe up. She laughs a little and looks at me "Thanks Connor, that means a lot" Zoe says smiling. "That's alright. I'm gonna go back in there. I'll see you later" I say. I pat Zoe on the head and walk back into the cafeteria.

* * *

STILL CONNOR'S POV

"How is she?" Evan asks as soon as he sees me. "She's upset. There's tears. Her and Alana are sitting on the floor" I say. "Did she say anything?" Evan asks. "She said thank you for the milk and hey but that's it" I say. "She didn't mention me at all?" Evan asks. "Nope" I say and he sighs. "I'm surprised Alana hasn't come in here to scream at me" Evan says, laughing half heartedly. "I think her main focus is making sure Zoe doesn't do anything that she'll regret later. Once Zoe is ok, or at least calmed down, she'll literally kill you." I say. "True. I mean we all know how protective Alana and Zoe are over each other. Remember when Zoe barged into your room when you broke up with Alana after that fight you had and started screaming at you" Jarred, who hadn't said anything for a while, stated. "Yeah, I remember because not only did she yell at me, she kicked me" I say, laughing at the distant memory. A few months ago, Alana and I got into a huge fight which ended with me breaking up with her. Alana called Zoe straight way and Zoe came into my room screaming and swearing at me. I couldn't even get a word in. After she finished her screaming match she kicked me in the shin and stormed out, probably to go back on the phone with Alana.

"Thanks for being so chill about this Connor" Evan says. "It's ok. I mean it was gonna happen sooner or later and although this isn't the best place or time, it happened. We can't get super mad about these things. Plus, Zoe always sides with Alana during one of mine and Alana's fights so I may as well attempt at siding with you now" I say and he smiles.

* * *

ALANA'S POV

"Are you feeling any better?" I ask Zoe softly. "Not really" Zoe says quietly. "Will you be ok if I quickly go in and talk to Seaweed?" I ask. She nods against my shoulder. "Ok, don't do anything drastic while I'm gone" I say, getting up. "What are you talking about?" Zoe asks. "You and I both know what I'm talking about Z" I say before disappearing into the cafeteria.

On my way to the table I was sitting at before I look over at the table Zoe was sitting at. Evan looked up just as I did and looked at me nervously. I glared daggers at him. "I'll deal with him later" I tell myself internally. "Hey, how's the girl?" Seaweed asks as I approach his table. "She's getting there. Hey I was wondering, is it ok if she comes over for dinner tonight? I think she need that right now" I ask Seaweed hopefully. "I don't see why not. Ma wouldn't mind. As long as she's ok with people of colour" Seaweed says. "Seaweed we're from 2017. From where I'm from no one cares what colour your skin is." I remind him. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Are you gonna go back out there?" Seaweed asks. "Nope, I'm gonna go give Evan a piece of my mind. You mess with Zoe, you mess with me" I say madly, turning to look at their table and making fists. "We're not allowed to go over the the 'white people's' side, remember" Seaweed reminds me. "Does it look like I care right now?" I ask, whipping my head around. "No" Seaweed gulps. "I'll talk to you in class" I say before storming over to the table where my friends were.

"Hey guys" I say as I as I walk up to the table, using a ridiculously fake nice tone that I know Jarred, Connor and Evan know is fake. Penny and Tracy might. Speaking of Penny and Tracy, I feel sorry for them. They somehow got caught up in this disaster. "Hi" Everyone but Evan says. I can tell he's nervous. "Tracy, just letting you know that Zoe is coming over for dinner at the place I'm staying at for obvious reasons. I'll drop her back about about ten maybe." I say. "Yeah, that's ok" Tracy says. "Hey Evan, can I talk to you over there for a minute?" I ask. "Shouldn't we go outside?" Evan asks, knowing what's about to happen. "You aren't going anywhere near Zoe. We're talking in here" I say demadingly, walking over to the side. He reluctantly gets up and walks over.

"So what do..." Evan starts but I cut him off. "You are such an idiot! Zoe's out there crying because of you! She thinks you hate her! She thinks you are going to break up with her! You are so inconsiderate! I can't believe you did that!" I scream, not letting him say anything. I turn on my heel, whipping him with my hair and walk out.

* * *

STILL ALANA'S POV

"What took you so long?" Zoe asks. "I stopped to tell Tracy you were coming over and while I was there I screamed at Evan" I say. Zoe puts her head down and laughs. "How did I know you'd do that?" Zoe asks. "You know me well Z" I say. "I do, don't I?" She says. "You really do" I say, sitting back down next to her. "Thanks 'Lana" Zoe says. "Hey, what are friend for?" I ask, smiling. She smiles and wraps her alarmingly bony arm around me. "Love you 'Lana" Zoe says sincerely. "Love you too Z" I say.

* * *

A/N. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.

I went through a breakup which affected me ridiculously (which, a month on, is still affecting me but I'm slowly getting better)

Then once I actually had the motivation to write again, I got writers block. Then my laptop broke so I'm writing on my IPad and my iPad likes to delete progress. Basically my month had been shit.

Fighting isn't what I usually write but I needed closure from the break up I had so that's what I wrote (it also adds drama)

P.S If parts that are supposed to be bold aren't it because my IPad hates me and doesn't corporate. Also if there are any random letter or spelling mistakes, it's also because my iPad doesn't corporate (it's an old iPad)

I'll hopefully get chapter 17 up soon!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! I have my laptop back, so I can 1- Write at school and 2- Write a lot easier. So this chapter and the next two will be kind of all over the place. So this will be all Zoe's POV, the next when will be all Alana's POV and the next ones be in Evan and Jarred's POV. I'm chopping this chapter in half because it'll be way to long otherwise. Does that make sense? You'll get it once the next chapter is up. And I'm sorry for not updating again. So with all that being said, let's get on with the story.**

 **ZOE'S POV**

"What class do you have next?" Alana asks. "I don't know but I know I'm in the same class as Jarred" I say. "Have fun with that" Alana jokes. "Yeah. I can usually deal with it but after all that, I'm not so sure" I say. "You'll be fine Z. If he gets to annoying, which is highly likely, just remember that your coming home with me tonight!" Alana says happily. "True. It'll be fun. Thanks again for letting me come over" I say. "Well it's not like I wasn't going to. You and Evan just had your first fight. If we were back home you would be living with me for at least two days!" Alana laughs. "You didn't stay at mine after your and Connor's first fight" I point out. "You live with Connor!" Alana laughs. "Oh yeah. I do, don't I" I laugh. "And you came to my place for two days after that fight" Alana reminds me. "Oh yeah, and on the first night we watched every single Bring It On movie" I say. "And over the two days we made basically every recipe in the cookbook you brought over" Alana says just as the bell rings.

"There's the bell" Alana says. "Yeah" I sigh sadly. "You'll be fine Z" Alana reminds me. "If you say so. Where do you want to meet after school?" I ask. "Out the front?" Alana suggests. "What if I see Evan?" I ask. "Ignore him and if you really want to, give him a death glare" Alana says. "Do you think I'd be able to pull off a death glare?" I ask. "Nope, but you can still try" Alana says. "I'm insulted. Anyway I should probably go. See you after school" I say, standing up. "See you after school" Alana repeats. We quickly hug and go our separate ways.

* * *

"Zoe, over here" Jarred calls as I walk into the science room. I walk over to him and sit down. "Hey Jarred" I say quietly. "Hey Zoe. Are you ok?" Jarred asks. "What do you think?" I snap. "I was just asking, no need to get snappy" Jarred says. "Sorry. I'm just not feeling amazing" I say. "What a way to state the obvious. Anyway, although I'll probably be really bad at it, I'm here if you need any umm moral support" Jarred say awkwardly. "Thanks Jarred" I laugh. "So you're going to Alana's place after school?" Jarred asks. "Yeah, it'll be fun" I say. "Look Zoe. I'm really sorry for stressing you out before. I didn't mean too" Jarred confesses. "It's ok. I've felt shitty all day, I was bound to breakdown eventually." I shrug. "Hey you two, be quiet and focus" The teacher yells. "Sorry" We say in unison, opening our books and starting to read.

"Can't this class go any faster" I mutter to Jarred, who laughs in return. "There's only about five minutes left. I'm sure you'll survive Zoe" Jarred says. "No I won't" I pout jokingly. "Yes you will. I'm pretty sure the teacher is going to start talking about something we probably already know and by the time he's done, the bell would of gone" Jarred says. Sure enough, the teacher starts talking about something I learnt two years ago. In the middle of whatever he was saying my mind started to wander and typically, my mind wandered to Evan. I wonder if he is still mad? This is my own fault, if I hadn't of lied we wouldn't be in this mess. God if only I was normal.

"Hey Zoe, class is over" Jarred says, snapping me out of my trance. "Finally" I mutter. "You seemed a million miles away, what were you thinking about?" Jarred asks, "What do you think I was thinking about?" I ask. "Ok, yeah I should've known the answer to that question. Come on lets go" Jarred says. We walk out the science room and into the hallway. "Hey can you do me a favor?" I ask. "Depends" Jarred replies. "Can you put my book away. Evan will probably be there and I really don't want to see him right now" I say. "Yeah, of course. Have fun with Alana" Jarred says. "Bye" I say. He smiles and walks down the hall. I walk down the hall and out the door.

* * *

"Where is she?" I mutter to myself. I look around the courtyard. Do people of colour have to go out another way? Surely this place can't be that prejudice can it? As I begin to walk to the other side of the building to check whether there was another door Evan appears randomly in the distance. He turns around and looks at me and as Alana suggested, I glare at him. He kinda just stares back, looking like he just kicked a puppy. I nearly crack and go over to him but luckily Alana appears next to me. "Hey Z. Nice stare. I'm proud of you" Alana says. "You shouldn't be. I nearly caved and went over" I say. "Of course I'm still proud of you. You're standing next to me, not Evan, and you were giving him a death stare" Alana says. "Yeah I guess" I say, looking down.

"Anyway, Zoe this is Seaweed, Seaweed this is Zoe" Alana says. "Hi" I whisper. "Hello" He waves. "So we have to pick up Inez from school and then we will go home ok" Alana says. "Who's Inez?" I whisper to Alana. "Seaweed's sister. She's in 7th grade" Alana whispers back. "Oh Zoe. You'll probably get stared at for being next with us, being in our neighborhood, being in a two metre radius of us, you get the point" Seaweed says. "That's alright. I'm stared at at school so it can't be much different" I mumble. "Why are you stared at at your school?" Seaweed asks. "For a lot of things" I say. "Ok moving on, we better get walking otherwise we won't make it in time" Alana says. Seaweed nods and we begin walking.

"So how's Baltimore been treating you?" Seaweed asks. "Nicely. The people are pretty cool" I say. "That's good to hear" Seaweed says. "Yeah. The Turnblads, the people Jarred, Evan and I are staying with, are super nice" I say. "So what are your interests?" Seaweed asks. "Well I play guitar in jazz band, I sing occasionally and I'm a dancer. I do competitions sometimes" I say. "Oh cool. I dance on The Corny Collins Show" Seaweed says. "I didn't see you yesterday" I say. "Oh I'm only allowed to dance on Negro Day which only happens once a month. It's on late night t.v" Seaweed says. "Oh cool. I'll have to watch it one night" I say.

"How long do you think you're going to be stuck here for?" Seaweed asks. "I don't know. Jarred, who created the time machine, predicts at least another two months. It could take up too a year though" I sigh. "Wow. Does he have the right materials?" Seaweed asks. "He claims he does but I don't believe him" I say. "Why?" Seaweed asks. "Because you never believe anything Jarred tells you" Alana pipes up. "Why?" Seaweed asks. "Because Jarred likes to lie, like a lot" Alana says as we reach the middle school.

"What time does the middle school finish?" I ask. "In five minutes" Seaweed says. "Ok" I say. "So, do you guys ever have like dances here?" Alana asks. "Yeah, why?" Seaweed asks. "Oh no reason, I was just thinking about the school dance coming up at our school back home" Alana says. "Oh yeah," I say "I forgot about that". I'm really excited for that dance. Alana and I have been talking about it for weeks. "Well we probably should go a bit closer to the door" Seaweed says. "Is that where you meet after school?" I ask. "Not usually but on Friday last week I forgot to pick her up and she was stuck at school for thrity minutes after the bell went" Seaweed says. "You forgot to pick up your sister?" I ask, laughing a bit. "Yep" Seaweed says. "Did you get in trouble with your mother?" I ask. "Yes. A lot of trouble actually" Seaweed says. "I'm glad Connor has never forgotten me" I say. "I'm pretty sure it would be impossible for Connor to forget you. You're the same age. You're in the same class for like ninety percent of your classes" Alana says. "Good point" I say just as the middle school bell goes.

"People are staring at us" Seaweed hisses to Alana and I as we wait for Inez to come out of the school. "Why?" I ask. "Well for a start, 'white' people hate coloured people and secondly, there are two 'coloured' people are standing with a 'white' person" Seaweed says. "Wow this place is prejudice. What's the problem with having dark skin?" I ask. "I don't know but this is how it is" Seaweed sighs. "Come on Z, we know why people didn't, well don't in this decade, like people of colour. We learnt it in history remember?" Alana says. "Woah, you guys learn about the 60's in your history classes?' Seaweed asks. "Yeah" I say. "That's actually really cool. Kinda weird but really cool" Seaweed says. "I know, and that's why it's so weird being here" Alana says.

"It's been ten minutes since the bell has gone, where is she?" Seaweed asks. I shrug my shoulders. "Are you allowed to go in there and check?" Alana asks. "I don't see why I wouldn't be. Lets go to the front office" Seaweed says. We walk into the school and go to the front desk. "How may I help you?" The woman behind the desk asks, in a slightly annoyed tone and a barely concealed disgusted look on her face. I roll my eyes. I'm really glad people don't care what colour your skin is back home. "Umm my sister hasn't come out yet. Do you know where she is?" Seaweed asks. "What's your sister's name?" The woman asks, rolling her eyes. "Inez Stubbs" Seaweed says. The woman looks through a note book and looks at us. "She was given a detention" The woman says. "What for?" Seaweed asks. "Crossing over to the white kids side of the cafeteria" The woman says. You can tell Seaweed was really angry. "Ok," Seaweed says, taking a deep breath "When will she be out?" Seaweed asks. "In twenty minutes or so" The woman says. "We'll wait outside for her then" Seaweed says, leading Alana and I outside.

"You should probably call your mother, so she doesn't think you forgot Inez again" Alana says. She pulls herself up onto a stone garden bed wall out the front of the school. I jump up next to her, though it's a little bit harder to me to get up, since Alana is a bit taller then me. "Yeah, I probably should. You girls stay here in case she comes out early" Seaweed says. He walks over to the telephone booth, leaving Alana and I out front of the school.

"How are you going?" Alana asks. "I don't know" I sigh. "What do you mean?" Alana asks. "I just, I just don't feel anything" I say. "Zoe..." Alana sighs. "What?" I ask. "Nothing, I'll tell you later" Alana says. "Evan looked really guilty" I say quietly. "Zoe, don't think about him ok. At least not until I drop you home. It'll just make you feel bad" Alana says. "Yeah I guess you're right" I say. "Oh you know I'm right" Alana jokes. "Do I now?" I ask. "You sure do Z" Alana laughs just as Seaweed comes back. "Ok so, mum knows and she's mad" Seaweed says. "Mad at Inez or mad at the school?" Alana asks. "The school" Seaweed says. "I can imagine. I know I've said this a heap of times but this place is super prejudice" I say. "You've only said that once" Seaweed says. "Oh, I've said it to Connor, Jarred and Evan a heap of times" I say and Seaweed nods his head. "There's Inez" Alana pipes up. We look towards the door and sure enough, there's Seaweed's sister, walking with her head down.

"Inez" Seaweed says. "I didn't even do anything wrong, I was trying to go to the bin because our side's one was crowded" Inez grumbles. "I knew you wouldn't of done anything wrong. I called mum" Seaweed says. "Is she mad at me?" Inez asks. "Nope. She's mad at the school though" Seaweed says. "At least she isn't mad at me" Inez says, looking up. Her eyes go wide when she looks at me. "Who are you?" Inez asks. "I'm Zoe. I'm Alana's best friend" I say. "Oh cool. I'm Inez, Seaweed's sister" Inez says and we shake hands. "How long does it take to walk back to your place?" I ask Seaweed. "Not long, twenty minutes" Seaweed says. "Ok" I say.

"So Inez are you in any clubs at school?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm in the coloured band. I play clarinet" Inez says. "Oh that's awesome. I'm in the jazz band back home and I play guitar" I say. "Awesome" Inez says. "So I'm guessing you're into performing like your brother" I guess. "Yep, our whole family loves performing. Mum is the host on Nergo Day for The Corny Collins Show and mum owns the record store" Inez says. "That's cool" I say. "So Inez other then getting a detention that wasn't your fault, what did you do at school today?" Seaweed asks. "We learnt more on the American Revolution and we learnt about forces in Science" Inez explains. "That sounds cool" Seaweed says. "Yeah. Ellen invited Cindy and I over for a sleepover on the weekend, so I'll have to ask mum whether I can go when we get home" Inez says. "That's nice of them. Why didn't she invite Mary?" Seaweed asks. "She's camping on the weekend" Inez says. "Oh ok" Seaweed says.

After another ten minutes of walking and talking we reach Seaweed and Inez's house. "Well this is it" Seaweed says to me. "It's nice" I say. His house is a bit like Tracy's. A shop on the bottom with a house on top. "There will probably be customers, so be warned" Seaweed says. "Why should I be warned?" I ask. "Because most of them wouldn't expect to see a 'white' girl in the shop" Seaweed says. I nod. "Alright then, let's go inside" Seaweed says.


	18. AN That Will Be Deleted Soon

Hello!

Before I start, I'm aware I'm technically not allowed to post just A/N chapters, but I need to tell you this and this chapter will be deleted as soon as possible.

I'm sorry for not uploading in like, 300 years (I love to exaggerate). I've been super busy (Two agriculture shows, two theatre shows performed, two tech weeks, two lots of auditions, one massive wave of post-show depression and school).

Basically, it's nearly been two years since I first uploaded this story, and frankly, I actually HATE how I wrote this. So I'm re-writing it.

It'll most likely take a while, and once I upload the first chapter I'm deleting the rest. I'm also going to try my best to upload every Wednesday (If you're in the northern hemisphere every Tuesday) It's going to take me a while to get into that routine, so please be patient if that doesn't happen for the first month or so.

So yeah, just thought I should warn you all.

Bye! xx


End file.
